Lady of the Millennium
by LegendarywriterZephyrStar
Summary: During the summer after the disastrous Tri-Wizard tournament, Clio Potter learns some shocking news: She is betrothed to a man known as the Earl of the Millennium! Now she has to worry about a seven thousand year-old war and Voldemort, all the while learning to love a man who would love nothing more than to see humanity destroyed. Allen Walker/Fem.Harry/Millennium Earl
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing

"I see. Thank you for informing me of these... developments, lord Ragnarök. Please see to it that all the necessary paperwork is filled out and that anyone who is not me or my intended are locked out of those accounts... oh, and have those falsified marriage contracts destroyed but don't inform those involved for as long as possible, understood? I am leaving to fetch my intended and bring her here, so I would like everything taken care of when I return, if possible."

"It shall be done by the time you return, lord Millennium."

"Excellent. I shall return shortly then, lord Ragnarök."

-Number Four Privet Drive-Surrey, England-

A high fever burned through the thin body of the fourteen, nearly fifteen year old girl that resided in smallest bedroom of house number four. Sweat ladened black hair that had been cropped by her aunt when she had returned from Hogwarts two weeks ago, stuck up in a scruffy array of spikes. They had taken advantage of her sorrowful and depressed attitude to force a ridiculous amount of chores on her and they had her working form the crack of dawn until late at night, rain or shine. The small fever she had caught during her last week of Hogwarts had worsened and she was surprised that she was still able to stay conscious with how high her temperature was. She was grateful that the Dursleys had left yesterday to visit Vernon's sister Marge and that they wouldn't return for another three days. She had abandoned her chores in favor of rescuing her schooling supplies and resting. The rest had done wonders for her and her fever wasn't as bad as it had been a few days ago but it was still pretty bad. The sound of a doorbell ringing made her groan before she pulled herself out of her bed and went downstairs to answer the door. Peering through the peephole, she saw a man she didn't recognize but not wanting to be rude, she opened the door slightly, though she left the chain on.  
"Yes?" she said "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Clio Potter." he said with a polite smile "Is she in?" That sent up big warning flags in her mind. What if this man worked for Voldermort? Well... he probably wouldn't be so polite but still...

"I'm sorry but you must have the wrong house." said Clio as she tried to close the door but the man placing his hand on the door kept it from closing.

"I do believe the goblins gave me the correct address, miss Potter." said the man as he pushed slightly on the door. The chain snapped and Clio stumbled back a bit before catching herself on the banister of the staircase, her eyes wide with shock. H-how did he do that? The man entered before he turned and closed the door. The soft 'click' of the door closing snapped her out of her stupor and she bolted back upstairs, slamming her door shut behind her as she ran into her room. She tried to shove her dresser in front of the door but her strength decided to escape her and she leaned heavily on the piece of furniture until she heard the man walking up the stairs. Giving the dresser one last shove, she moved away from it when it refused to budge and went over to the window, shoving it open before staring down at the ground for a moment. Turning, she barely managed to get three steps towards her trunk when the door was carefully opened. She took a step back as the man entered the room before turning towards the window and taking another step before she found a pair of arms wrapped securely around her waist. She struggled fiercely for a few moments before her strength gave out and she slumped against him panting, her fever reminding her that it was still there.

"You have nothing to fear, miss Potter." he said gently and almost reassuringly "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so already."

"Why are you here then?" she asked.  
"I'm here to set you free." he replied "To set you free from the game the old man of Hogwarts is playing."

"Game?" she questioned.

"All will be explained in time." he replied before he moved his one arm while keeping the other securely around her waist "For now, we need to return to Gringotts." A simple gesture of his hand and all of her possessions were in her trunk while another gesture shrunk it and summoned it to his hand before he promptly put it in his pocket. His arm wrapped around her waist again before the two of them vanished from number four in a swirl of dark energy and reappeared in Ragnarök's office. Gently, he guided Clio over to a chair and had her sit down.

"I fear that she has magical bindings on her," he said as he turned to the scarred and vicious looking goblin seated behind the desk "And her magic is fighting those bindings. Do you have a warded room I could use to remove them, lord Ragnarök?"

"Of course lord Millennium." said Ragnarök "But it will take a few moments to prepare it."

"Have it done immediately." said lord Millennium.

"As you wish." said Ragnarök before summoning a goblin and speaking to him in his native tongue. Clio looked up at lord Millennium as his gloved hand cupped her cheek before he pulled out a potion-filled vial and held it out to her.

"This should help with your fever, little one." he said.

"Thank you." she said as she took the vial and carefully opened it before drinking it, scrunching her face as she did so. Then she looked up at lord Millennium and studied his face for a few moments. He had medium length brown hair that was slicked back, a slight beard and mustache, and his eyes were amber in color. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties and he was very handsome. He was also quite a bit taller than her.

"Who... are you?" she asked.

"My real name will be revealed to you soon enough," he said as he crossed his arms behind his back "But, for the moment, you may call me the Millennium Earl or lord Millennium. Whichever you prefer."

"Could I know what's going on, lord Millennium?" she asked.

"As soon as I tend to those binds restraining your magical core." he replied "I will explain everything after that, little one." Clio nodded and he smiled at her before he turned back to Ragnarök and approached the desk. He started speaking to the goblin in his native language and Clio listened for a while before the sound of a door opening caught her attention. She watched as another goblin scurried into the room and spoke briefly with Ragnarök and the Millennium Earl before she found herself being lead into a different room. This room was made of rough hewn rock that had numerous crystals and gemstones within and growing from the walls and ceilings. The floor was flat but rough and also studded with gems and crystals and in the very center of the room was a circular array that consisted of what seemed to be hundreds of symbols and runes.

"Stand here, miss Potter." said the Earl as he lead her to stand in the center of the array "This won't work if you leave the array, so I would like you to try not to move too much."

"I'll try." said Clio.

"Good." he said as backed out of the array before pulling his gloves off. Taking a dagger from one of the goblins, he sliced his palms open before kneeling and placing his bloody hands upon two symbols on the outermost edge of the array. Softly, he began to chant in a language remember by none but him and he threaded his magic into the array as he called upon the spirits of the Earth, the Sea, and the Sky. The array began to glow and he heard Clio whimper in pain but she didn't move, save for fidgeting a little. Closing his amber eyes, he guided his magic into her and followed the pathways of her magic to her core. A brilliantly glowing orb that was almost completely engulfed in chains, some old and some new, appeared in his mind's eye and he delicately began removing the chains and any spells connected to them until he came to the final chain. This chain was different from the others. It was black and corroded, digging into the orb and attempting to bind it to an outside force and control it. Following the chain, the Millennium Earl sneered at what he found. An ugly baby-like snake creature snarled at him threateningly, the tainted chain connected to its chest. For all that he did as the Earl of the Millennium since the Three Days of Darkness, he had never sunken to the level of shattering a soul. This creature was a shard of a soul that had been shattered before, which was repulsive and unforgivable. He easily destroyed the creature and the corroded chain vanished, freeing the orb and allowing its magic to spill forth freely. Withdrawing, the Earl opened his eyes and studied the teen now laying across the array. The scar on her forehead was open and bleeding while she stared at him with hazy green eyes. Standing, he dusted off his now healed hands and walked over to her before lifting her into his arms and carrying her back to Ragnarök's office, where he set her on a chair. A simple spell closed the wound on her head before he all but force fed her several potions to perk her up and help speed up her healing. She would need plenty of rest once he took her back to the Kamelot estate but, for now, he needed her aware and focused. Once he deemed that she was sufficiently aware, he moved the second chair so that he could see both her and Ragnarök easily before sitting down elegantly.

"Now, I believe that you had questions, miss Potter?" asked the Earl.

"Yes." she said "I'd like to know what's going on." Ragnarök pushed a paper forward and the Earl took it.

"This should explain a few things, miss Potter." said the Earl as he handed her the paper. Clio took the paper and took a few minutes to read it over. Her eyes went wide before she looked up.

"I-Is this true?" she asked softly as she clutched the paper.

"Yes, miss Potter." said Ragnarök "This contract was made two days after your birth and it's ironclad. Neither party can cancel this contract as there aren't any loopholes." Clio turned to the Earl.

"Why me?" she asked before flinching when he took her hands into his. It wasn't because he was touching her, no, it was the feeling that shot through her body when he touched her. It was a shock that set her ablaze with foreign feelings she had never felt before.

"You feel it, don't you?" he asked "Every time we touch?" Clio saw that his eyes had darkened slightly "Your soul calls to me. I can hear it singing every time we're in contact. Can you feel it?" he let her go and his eyes returned to normal "We're soul mates."

"Soul... mates?" she said.

"Yes." he replied "I knew from the moment I saw you on the day of your birth." at Clio's confused look, he elaborated "Lord and lady Potter couldn't have children. I offered them a potion that could allow them to have one child. The terms of how they would repay me would be named the day their heir was born. Initially, I intended for them to be benefactors for my cause due to their vast wealth and connections but when I saw you mere hours after your birth, I knew what you would be to me. So I asked for the right to wed you once you reached your age of majority and I wouldn't accept any other payment." he leaned back in his seat "When lord Ragnarök informed me that you had never met with your account manager on your eleventh birthday or since and that you had never replied to any of the bank statements they sent you over the last few years, I decided to ask him to investigate it."

"Bank statements?" said Clio in confusion "I've never received a bank statement in my life and I wasn't aware that I had an account manager."

"We've investigated that," said Ragnarök "And it appears that our owls to you have been intercepted and redirected by one Albus Dumbledore. He's also been accessing your accounts in your name since the death of your parents. A good majority of the money was transferred to either his account or the Weasley family account."

"What?!" said Clio in surprise.

"He has been stealing from you, darlin'," said the Earl "And he placed you in your Aunt's home against your late parents' wishes."

"But... why?" asked Clio.

"He sees the world as a chessboard." said the Earl "And you are his queen. His most valuable piece but I will not allow this game to continue. I am taking you away from England for the remainder of your summer break and guardianship is being passed to me for obvious reasons."

"And the money and artifacts that he has taken from your vaults are being retrieved as we speak." said Ragnarök "Everything will be as if it never left your vaults by the end of the week."

"If I may ask..." said Clio "How many vaults do I have?"

"Four." said Ragnarök "The Evans vault, the Potter vault, the Peverell vault, and your trust vault which will be reabsorbed into the Potter vault when you either reach the age of majority or are emancipated. At the moment, you can only access your trust vault."

"What are the Evans and Peverell vaults?" she asked.

"The Potter family was the last remaining descendants of the Peverell family, which was one of the founding families of Magical England, they were well known for crafting high quality magical objects, some of which still work today." said Ragnarök "Your mother was descended from the Evans family through several generations of squibs. They were known for being able to wield wild magic, which, to put it plainly, is to command and create the very elements of the world, something that no elementally inclined witch or wizard these days can do."

"That's because the Evans were of the original bloodline of humanity." said the Earl "Magic ran true and strong in that bloodline but the new bloodline of humanity cannot handle the powers of the Ancients. However, I can sense that the Evans bloodline runs true and strong in you, darlin'. Which means that there is yet another aspect I must add to your training schedule."

"Training schedule?" asked Clio, not liking how that sounded.

"Yes." said the Earl "The English magical education system is grossly subpar but since your parents already paid for five years, you are required to attend for that long but I will not allow my betrothed to waltz around with subpar magical skills. I have many enemies and I won't be able to protect you at all times, so you must be able to defend yourself. That is what I will see to this summer, among other things. Understood?" Clio nodded "Good, any more questions?"

"Not at the moment." said Clio "Would it be okay to ask later if I think of anything?"

"I'll set aside time each evening for that. Now," said the Earl as he stood "We should get going." he paused for a moment "Do you have a familiar?"

"I have a snowy owl." said Clio "Her name's Hedwig."

"Ah, that's good." he said as he held his hand out to her "She'll be able to find you easily then. Snowy owls are notoriously smart and devoted as well as picky about their masters. Where did you get her?"

"She was my first real birthday gift." said Clio as she took his hand and allowed him to help her up "And my first real friend." The Earl nodded before summoning a glowing doorway.

"Don't let go, little one." he said as he gripped her hand while leading her through the doorway "The Ark always likes to play tricks on newcomers." As she passed through the door, Clio could only wonder what he meant by that.

-line-line-line-

Clio had honesty hoped that everything that had happened the day before hadn't been some whacked out, fever induced dream. So when she woke, she was relieved to find herself in the room she had fallen asleep in last night.

"Man, what have I gotten myself into this time?" she wondered aloud as she slid out of bed before yawning slightly. She looked at her trunk, which was now sitting innocently at the foot of her bed, in confusion. That hadn't been there last night. Going over to it, she opened it and found that all of her clothes were now gone, including all her school uniforms, but her Cloak of Invisibility was still there. Thank God for small miracles. Closing the trunk, Clio wondered what she was going to wear. The nightgown she was wearing had been given to her last night by the maid that showed her the room. So, Clio was just about to go over to the closet to search for clothes when the door was thrown open before getting slammed shut by a girl that looked to be roughly twelve or thirteen. The newcomer had spiky blue hair and purple eyes and she was dressed in a punk-gothic lolita style dress.

"Umm, who are you?" asked Clio. The girl smiled brightly.

"I'm Road Kamelot~!" said the girl with a giggle "And Millennie asked me to come and help you get ready for breakfast~! So you get to be my doll~!" Clio took a step back, not really liking the shark-like smile on Road's face. Maybe she should run... Yeah, running sounded like a good idea but before she could even attempt to, Road yanked her over to the closet and began tossing things into her arms before shoving her into the bathroom and telling her to shower and get dressed. Clio went through her whole morning routine about ten minutes faster than normal thanks to Road and she soon found herself being dragged through the hallways by the shorter teen wearing a modest light green sundress and sandals. The sundress fit her incredibly well and it made Clio wonder how the hell they had gotten her size and put the clothes in a closet that had been empty the night before without her knowing before her mind drifted back to the magic the Earl had preformed yesterday. Perhaps that was how. He was frighteningly powerful when it came to magic from what she had seen so far... but it was still a little creepy. She looked up as Road opened a door and dragged her into a dining room before pushing her into the seat next to the Millennium Earl, who was in his 'Noah' form, which he had shown her the night before.

"Good morning Clio-chan~3" said the Earl as his form faded back to his human one but the bright smile remained on his face "I apologize if Road made you uncomfortable at all."  
"It's fine." said Clio as she sat up straight and fixed her sundress "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"How are you feeling this morning, darlin'?" he asked as servants placed their breakfast before them.

"Much better than I've felt in a long time." she said as they started to eat, Clio making sure to use the manners that her Aunt had all but beaten into her "I feel lighter, like I could fly."

"Good, that's very good." said the Earl "It means that you haven't suffered negatively from the bindings but there might be a need to re-teach you how to control your magic since it will probably be far easier to call upon than before. There's so much to teach you and so little time to do it."

"What exactly are you going to teach me?" asked Clio.

"Plenty of things." said the Earl "Magical theory and practical application for charms and transfiguration, potions, basic healing, magical and non-magical combat training, some basic mind magic, basic elemental exercises, runic magic, warding, and etiquette, along with catching you up on your non-magical studies. Oh, and you'll also be taught ballroom dancing and several languages. I won't be the only one who will be teaching you as I have duties I need to fulfill, so other members of my clan will be handling some of the lessons."

"When will I get to meet your clan then?" she asked.

"Tonight at dinner." he said "When we are finished here, there are some important things I must discuss with you in private." Clio nodded silently before returning her full attention to her food. As they ate, they talked, well it was more the Earl asking a question every now and then that would force Clio into a long winded explanation which eventually turned into telling him the story of her life as well as telling him her likes and dislikes, along with explaining why she liked and disliked them. It was almost like an interrogation except much more comfortable and not as... intense. Once breakfast and Q & A was over, the Earl lead Clio to an out of the way sitting room with a beautiful view of the gardens. Clio watched in fascination as he warded the room before sitting down across from her.

"Now," said the Earl, reassuming the business-like air that he had possessed yesterday "What I am about to reveal to you is a more than seven thousand year old secret kept from most of humanity. This must remain a secret, Clio. Even from your friends in the magical world, understood?"

"Yes sir." said Clio.

"Good." he said "It would be best if I started from the beginning." Clio listened as the Earl wove a tale of Innocence, Akuma, the family of Noah, and the secret war. He told her of the creation of Innocence and Akuma, of the founding of the family of Noah, and of the sentient Innocence that broke the balance between the two and started the war. He told her of Noah's Ark and the Three Days of Darkness. He told her all this and much more. By the time he finished his tale, the sun had passed its highest mark and was beginning to get low in the sky.

"This war... is it still going on?" asked Clio.

"Yes." said the Earl "That is why I'm so insistent on you being properly trained. If the Black Order ever discovers what you are to me, they'll stop at nothing to kill you."

"That's nothing new to me." said Clio "I've become an expert at dealing with people wanting me dead over the last few years but I'll do my best to make you proud, lord Millennium."

"Adam." he said "My true name is Adam."

"Adam?" she repeated.

"Yes." he said with a nod "You may call me that but please take care when using it in public. My name holds a great deal of power."

"I understand... Adam."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing... Nothing I tell you! ;_;

The Millennium Earl's anger was quite palatable as Clio sat down at the table for breakfast and she knew the reason why. All summer, the English Ministry of

Magic had been running smear campaign on both her and Dumbledore and barely ten days ago, she had received a letter saying that she had to show up for

a disciplinary hearing at the English Ministry of Magic on August Twelfth. It was currently six a.m. and they would be leaving for England within the hour.

Clio knew that her betrothed was going to do something drastic when they arrived at the disciplinary hearing, which he had informed her was most likely

going to turn into a mockery of a trial in an attempt to discredit her even more, and she could only pray that he didn't end up killing someone. Her gaze

flickered from her porridge to the Earl, who was in his human form and currently going over some papers with Sheril. His face was schooled into his 'business'

face as she liked to call it but you could see the rage deep in his eyes, which were practically glowing. She really hoped he didn't kill anyone today. Finishing

up her breakfast, Clio quietly excused herself before retreating to her room to change into something more suitable to wear. As she flicked through the

numerous outfits in her closet (why did she have so many dresses?), Road came bouncing into the room and helped her pick out an outfit. It was a black

pleated skirt that fell to her knees and a white blouse with a dark gray vest and white leggings. Road tied a red ribbon around her neck in a loose bow before

brushing her short hair (something that Road did at every opportunity while whining that Clio should grow her hair out) and miraculously getting it to stay

flat. After slipping on a pair of black ankle boots, Clio strapped her wand holster to her arm and slipped her wand into it before she tugged her sleeve over top.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, Clio's hand found the pendant the Earl had given her on her fifteenth birthday. It was made of silver and designed to

resemble the stigmata that adorned the foreheads of every member of the Noah Clan and it hung from a simple black ribbon choker, the bottom most tip of

the pendant just brushing against the hollow of her throat. It was a sign that she was a member of the Clan, regardless of the fact that she was not a Noah.

"Those English Wizards are idiots." Clio glanced at Road, who hadn't been as bouncy or hyper as she normally was.

"What do you mean?" asked Clio.

"The Earl is going to put them in their place." said Road nonchalantly "They attacked your honor and, by extension, his honor, seeing as you are his fiancée."

"I just hope he doesn't kill anyone." said Clio "Even if they deserve it." Road giggled a bit.

"He won't." she replied "Millennie has more control than that. Though he may scare the crap out of them if they push him to far." Clio sighed softly as she

played with the engagement ring Adam had given her on her birthday. It was a simple, thin platinum band inset with a single, flawless, clear diamond that

shimmered with what seemed to be an inner fire of unmatched intensity. She stopped when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in~!" called Road as Clio pulled on the jacket that went with her skirt. The door opened, revealing Adam. He was clad in his usual attire

but his top hat was nowhere to be seen. Lero was floating beside him as he entered the room.

"It is seven a.m.," said Adam "Are you ready to leave, miss Potter?"

"Yes." said Clio as she walked up to him while tugging on a pair of white gloves. His anger appeared to have faded somewhat but Clio knew that it

was probably waiting to spring forward at the first opportunity. Adam grabbed Lero and twirled him once, the annoying pumpkin headed umbrella turning

into a cane before he offered his arm to Clio, which she grasped

"Then let us be off." he said as he lead Clio through an Ark gate. Clio felt a flare of warmth from a fire as they exited through a fireplace. He allowed her to

release his arm as he slicked back some hair that had fallen out of place.

"Stay close, little one." he said he took the lead and walked down the long, splendid hall with highly polished dark wood floors, ignoring the witches and

wizards entering and exiting fireplaces. Clio managed to catch up to his long strides before reaching out and grasping his hand. She saw a smile twitch at

the corner of his mouth as he adjusted her hold so that it was like it had been before they had exited the fireplace. The slight smile was replaced by a scowl

as they reached a fountain about halfway down the hall. It had five golden statues in the center: a witch, a wizard, a centaur, a goblin, and a house elf.

The witch and wizard were placed higher than the other three and in the center of the group with the other three statues looking up at them adoringly.

It's message was blatantly clear and it made Clio a bit sick to think that she wouldn't have even given this statue a second thought or glance had she not

been found by her fiancé this summer. English wizards were a bunch of racist supremacists quite unlike the almost laid-back Portuguese witches and wizards

she had gotten to meet this summer. Glancing up at Adam again, she noticed that his jaw was clenched and his whole face was set in a dark scowl but it was

quickly relaxed into his business face as they approached the Security desk beside the golden entry gates. He released Clio again as the badly shaven wizard

in peacock blue robes seated at the desk looked up at them before setting down his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"We're here for a disciplinary hearing for my ward." said Adam. The wizard nodded and stepped out from behind the desk with a long, thin, and flexible golden

rod in his hand. He passed it up and down their front and back before setting it down on the desk.

"Wands?" said the wizard. Adam nodded and Clio removed her wand from its holster before handing it over to the wizard, who deposited it on a brass,

scale-like instrument with only one dish. The instrument vibrated and a slip slid out of the base of the instrument.

"Eleven inches, holly with a phoenix feather core that's been in use for four years. Correct?"

"Yes sir." said Clio before her wand was handed back to her while the slip was impaled on a brass spike

"You're next sir." said the wizard. Adam twirled his cane between his fingers, the cane shrinking as he twirled it. Once it was wand sized, he handed it over to

the wizard with a look that promised death if it was mishandled. The wizard carefully set it in the dish and the instrument vibrated before producing another

slip.

"Thirteen inches, macassar ebony with a core of dragon's blood, a gryphon's feather, and gargoyle tears. Age unknown." said the wizard.

"The wand had been in my family for over seven hundred years." said Adam "It always bonds with the first born son." The wizard seemed to accept his

explanation and returned the wand before impaling the slip. With a twirl, the wand was once again a cane.

"For disciplinary hearings, you want to go to level two." said the wizard "Tell the secretary why you're there and you'll be directed to the proper office."

"Thank you." said Adam before taking Clio's hand and guiding her away from the security desk. They walked the nearest lift that wasn't overcrowded and

got on, Adam never once letting go of her hand. He pulled her in front of him as several more witches and wizards got onto the lift and placed his hand on

her shoulder, his grip firm enough to keep her from being yanked away by the crowd as they moved from floor to floor. Then finally...

'_Level Two: Department of Magical Law Enforcement including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration _

_Services.'_ said a cool female voice. Adam steered Clio out of the lift and over to a frazzled looking woman seated behind a desk. After a polite inquiry, they

were told that they needed to be down in Courtroom Ten in ten minutes and the woman gave them directions after Adam gave her a charming smile and a

well placed compliment. They returned to the lift and went as far down as it would go before following the woman's directions to Courtroom Ten, arriving

with just two minutes to spare. Adam took to the shadows as soon as they entered and Clio was directed to sit in the chair in the center of the room.

"Very well." said Cornelius Fudge once Clio was seated "The accused being present, let us begin. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir." said an eager voice that Clio recognized as belonging to Percy Weasley. Clio took a soft calming breath as Fudge began to speak again.

"Disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August," said Fudge as Percy began to take notes "Into the offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable

Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Stature of Security by Clio Calliope Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging,

Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane

Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister; Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley..."

"Witness for the Defense," said Adam as he stepped out of the shadows to stand beside the chair Clio was seated in "Earl Adam Noah Millennium, Patriarch of

the House of Noah." Hushed whispers broke out amongst the members of the Wizengamot, some seemed frightened while others looked at the Earl in awe.

Fudge was wearing an annoyed look on his face but he was actually trembling slightly.

"Why are you here, Earl Millennium?" asked Fudge plainly.

"It's simple." said Adam as he conjured a chair and sat down elegantly "I am miss Potter's guardian, both magical and mundane, and have been since the

beginning of summer as per instructions left by the late Lord and Lady Potter. Now, why don't you please inform us as to why we were dragged all the way

to England on such short notice, _Minister_ Fudge?" Fudge sputtered angrily before shuffling his notes.

"Very well then." he said stiffly as he extracted a piece of parchment and took deep breath before continuing "The charges against the accused are as follows:

That she did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of her actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic

on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past

nine, which constitutes an offense under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of

the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy. You are Clio Calliope Potter of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?"

"Yes." said Clio "But..." She was cut off by Fudge.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, but..." said Clio, only to be cut off again. She could sense the Earl's ire rising at Fudge's rude behavior.

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge.

"No." said Clio.

"What?" asked Fudge.

"No, I did not conjure a Patronus on the night of August second." said Clio as calmly as possible while her irritation clearly showed on her face "Nor was I

anywhere near Little Whinging or England for that matter on the second of August."

"Miss Potter has not been in England since guardianship was passed to me." said the Earl coldly before Fudge could utter a word "I know for a fact that miss

Potter was in the home of one of the members of the Family of Noah on the night of August the second. She was there not only with myself but with

seven other members of my family as well." he tilted his head, his amber eyes narrowing "So you see, this 'hearing' isn't the least bit legal because of that,

especially since Clio was emancipated last year."

"I would've know if such a thing happened." scoffed Fudge "And I never signed off on any paperwork for such a thing."

"Ah, but there is where you are wrong, _minister_." said Adam as he pulled out some papers "Last year, miss Potter was forced to participate in

the Tri-Wizard tournament due to the binding magical contract connected to the drawing of names from the Goblet of Fire. The contract could have been

voided if all three headmasters and the judges had decided that the contract was void due to tampering with the Goblet of Fire and the drawing would've had

to been redone but it was decided that miss Potter would participate. Since the Tri-wizard tournament is an _of age_ competition and three headmasters and

the tournament judges allowed her to participate, miss Potter legally became an adult in the eyes of magic." he ignored Fudge's sputtering "Now, _minister_

Fudge, would you like to continue this mockery of a trial for offenses that never occurred and continue to embarrass yourself and your government or would

you rather drop the charges and allow us to leave because I'm dearly hoping that you chose the first one because I know that I won't be able to hold my

temper back much longer for the attacks you have launched on this young woman, who is betrothed to a member of my family. And I take any attack

against my family as an attack against myself. Remember that." Since Fudge didn't seem inclined to answer after several moments, Madam Amelia Bones

did for him.

"All charges will be dropped." said Madam Bones "You and your ward are free to leave."

"I thank you Madam Bones." said Adam with a tip of his head before standing. Clio stood as well and quickly followed Adam out of Courtroom Ten as the

Wizengamot dispersed, most of the members sending dark looks towards Fudge.

"I'm proud of you, little one." said Adam as they walked towards the lift "You did rather well. I was half expecting you to yell when he cut you off the second

time."

"And I was half expecting the room to be coated in blood after the first five minutes." said Clio "Especially with how angry you were and still are."

"Ah, but that's the beauty of having lived for centuries." said Adam "You learn restraint... and creative revenge techniques."

"What did you do?" asked Clio.

"Let's just say they might not like their new _colorations_ tomorrow morning." he replied with a grin. Clio gave an exasperated sigh while wondering just

who was supposed to be the mature person in their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing...

Also, Allen and the Black Order will not show up for a bit but they will show up eventually

-line-line-line-line-

"Now, I want you to be careful while you are at Hogwarts, darlin'." said Adam as he gripped Clio's shoulders "You never know what Dumbledore might try."

"I understand." said Clio.

"Good." he said "Now be sure to keep up with the training we started at the beginning of summer, Lulubell will be supervising you so no slacking off." Clio nodded and Adam pulled her into a tight embrace before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead "Farewell, darlin'."

"Good-bye, Adam." she whispered before he let her go. Adam's gaze turned to the black cat that had just jumped onto Clio's shoulder. It had golden eyes and a pale silver stigmata in the center of its forehead.

"Lulubell, take good care of my intended." said Adam "Or I will skin your hide, got it?" Lulubell nodded as the train whistle blew "It's time then. Off you go you two." Clio placed her hands on his shoulders and stood on the tips of her toes to place a soft kiss on Adam's cheek before scurrying onto the train as the whistle blew again. Sliding into the compartment Adam had placed her trunk in barely ten minutes earlier, Clio closed the door as Lulubell jumped off her shoulder before collapsing on the cushioned bench seat.

"These next few months are going to be most troublesome." said Lulubell, who was now in her usual form of a blonde woman wearing a suit with a pair of sunglasses hiding her eyes. Catching the older woman's sharp look, Clio adjusted how she was sitting so that it was more proper.

"It feels so odd to be going back." said Clio after a few moments of silence "I've grown so accustomed to life at the Kamelot Estate. Things are going to seem so dull this year." Lulubell nodded her head in acknowledgement as she began to read the book she had pulled out of nowhere. Clio sighed a bit before retrieving one of the books she had been given by Sheril and opening it. She was about halfway through the first chapter when the door to her compartment was flung open.  
"Clio!" The familiar head of bushy brown hair was the only thing that kept Clio from instinctively lashing out at the person now hugging her tightly.

"H-Hermione?" said Clio before glancing at Lulubell. The book was gone and Lulubell was sitting there in her cat form, looking oddly amused.

"We've been so worried about you, Clio!" said Hermione as she pulled back "We thought that the Dark Lord had gotten you!"  
"Well as you can see, Hermione, I'm perfectly fine." said Clio before yelping when Hermione smacked her with a book that she had pulled out of nowhere.

"Why didn't you write us then?!" asked Hermione as Clio rubbed her shoulder where Hermione had hit her.  
"I've been busy." said Clio as she motioned for Hermione to take a seat "Alot has happened this summer."

"I read about the 'illegal' trial in the Daily Prophet." said Hermione as she sat down "Is it true that you're no longer an English citizen?"

"As of two months ago, yes." said Clio as Lulubell jumped onto her lap and laid down "And I thought that the Ministry controlled the Prophet?"

"Apparently this article got out before they could do anything about it." said Hermione "The Ministry has lost alot of credibility because of that. People are calling it a scheme to turn the Ministry into a dictatorship by Fudge." she looked a bit upset "I'm mad at you."

"For what?" asked Clio.

"Disappearing like you did!" said Hermione "You could've at least let me know or even Sirius or the Twins!"

"It was sprung on me last minute." said Clio as she scratched Lulubell's head, earning a purr from the currently feline Noah "I didn't have the time to write because I didn't know what was going on or where I was going until I got to Gringotts."

"What happened?" asked Hermione, her voice full of genuine concern. Clio looked down at Lulubell, who gave her a look of warning.

"I'm not permitted to tell you everything." said Clio, remembering the talk she had had with her betrothed the night before concerning what she could and could not tell her friends.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Somethings are too dangerous to be made known." said Clio "But I learned of the circumstances that brought about my birth and about a contract that my parents made with the family of Noah."

"The family of Noah?!" said Hermione in surprise "They're the oldest and most influential magical family in the entire world! They're said to have powers unlike anything ever seen before! How would your parents even been acquainted with the family? They're said to be elusive at best!"

"My parents were having difficulty conceiving a child." said Clio "The patriarch of the family of Noah, lord Millennium, appeared to them one day with a potion that would allow them to conceive a single child. The price would be named after the child's birth."

"I've only read about potions that could do that." said Hermione "The recipes are said to have been lost centuries ago! The family must've managed to keep a record of it after all these centuries!"

"Unfortunately, the records are only accessible by members of the family." said Clio, her fingers absentmindedly brushing against her cross pendant. Hermione gave a moan of disappointment.

"So what was the price named after your birth, Clio?" asked Hermione.

"My hand in marriage once I reach the age of majority." said Clio.

"An arranged marriage?" said Hermione. Clio knew by the tone of her voice that Hermione didn't like the old fashioned concept of an arranged marriage.

"I wasn't too keen on the idea myself initially." said Clio "But I've warmed up to it over the course of the summer."

"Is that where you were this summer?" asked Hermione "With your betrothed?"  
"Yes." said Clio "In my parent's will, they said that if they died, guardianship of me would be passed to the family of Noah during the summer of my fifteenth birthday. I'm guessing that part of the reason was for me to get to know my betrothed better and they probably knew that their will would be ignored and I would be placed with the Dursleys."

"You've changed." said Hermione "But in a good way."  
"How so?" asked Clio.

"You seem more confident." said Hermione "More like nobility than before."

"I've spent the summer with private tutors that can only be described at devils in disguise." said Clio "I had to learn everything a young noble woman should know and I had to get caught up in my non-magical education. I also learned that I am the last of three noble houses over the summer. So, technically, I am nobility. Kinda scary, isn't it?"

"Really? I had assumed that you knew about the Potter family being nobility." said Hermione "That's why I gave you that book on wizarding nobility last christmas."

"My heritage was kept from me." said Clio bitterly "I didn't learn of it until my betrothed came and retrieved me this summer." she motioned to the badge pinned to Hermione's robes "So you made Prefect?"

"Yes." said Hermione with a bright smile "So did Ron."

"Ron?" said Clio in disbelief.

"I thought the same thing." said Hermione before glancing towards the hall "I should go patrol the corridors..."  
"Go ahead." said Clio with a smile "I won't be disappearing anytime soon." Hermione returned the smile before scurrying out into corridor.

"She's nosy." said Lulubell with a flick of her tail.

"Hermione's just too curious for her own good at times." said Clio "But that's saved my hide more times than I can count. Hermione's top of the class not just because of her insatiable curiosity or her incredible intelligence but because she's found a way to apply logic to the magical world." Lulubell didn't reply, instead choosing to move to a patch of sunlight to nap. Clio sighed before returning to the rather intriguing novel Sheril had given her. It wasn't like she had anything else to do on this long train ride.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing

Clio was woken by Hermione shaking her and she looked up at her friend with bleary eyes.

"Wha-?" she managed to yawn out as she sat up.

"We'll be there in five minutes." said Hermione "You might want to change into your robes." Clio nodded and proceeded to get open her trunk and pull out her new school robes. They were made from acromantula silk and spelled to resist staining, wearing, tearing and light spell damage. Wearing the skirt that went with her uniform didn't bother her as much as it would've previously since Road eagerly forced her into skirts and dresses at every opportunity she got over the summer. Yawning again, Clio fix the star shaped hair clips keeping her bangs out of her face before tucking her book into her trunk and locking it.

"I've been meaning to ask you." said Hermione "Does Portugal have a restriction on underaged magic?"

"No." said Clio taking note that Lulubell had disappeared "Which is why I was all but forced into some extra magical training over the summer because my... unique bloodline awoke over the summer and I needed as much training as I could to gain control of it before I returned to Hogwarts. Though, because of the nature of my bloodline, I will never have absolute control over it."

"So, what sort of bloodline?" asked Hermione.

"My mother was actually a descendant of the Ancient House of Evans." said Clio "Who were the last of the true elementals."

"You're a true elemental?!" said Hermione as she practically bounced with excitement "What type? Oh, you simple must tell me everything!"

"Later, Mione." said Clio with a giggle "Just relax. You don't want anyone seeing you act as though you're on a sugar high, do you?" Hermione stopped, blushing slightly in embarrassment as the train rolled to a stop.

"So, where's Hedwig?" asked Hermione as they exited the train

"Back in Portugal." said Clio with another giggle "Probably lording over the family's owlery like she has been all summer. The other owls there seemed impressed by her when she first arrived and she proceeded to show them who was queen of the owlery. I'm expecting to hear that she's laid an egg any day now." Hermione giggled.

"Well, with all the mothering Hedwig did, it doesn't seem to surprising that she decided to take over the owlery." said Hermione. Clio nodded as they climbed into a carriage, pointedly keeping herself from looking at the thestrals hitched to the carriage. She didn't need to give people another reason to spread rumors about her. Seeing thestrals didn't bother her as much as it did when she first saw them at the beginning of summer. There was a reasonably sized heard of thestrals living in the forest surrounding the Kamelot estate and according to the Earl, they had been attracted by the Noah's presence. Everyone that lived and worked there could see them, because they were either Noah or Akuma. Death revolved around them like the planets orbit the sun. Clio was grateful that no one else decided to join them in the enclosed carriage as the carriages lurched forward, because it would give her a few free moments to speak to Hermione.

"So, you wanted to know about my elemental abilities?" asked Clio.

"Yes, I think that's it's absolutely incredible that you're a true elemental!" said Hermione "There hasn't been a true elemental in over seven hundred years! So what element do you have control over?"

"All of them." said Clio "It's my bloodline's bid to save itself since I'm the last of the Evans line."

"That's amazing!" said Hermione "What else can you do?"

"I can hear the world whispering to me." said Clio "The wind, the earth, the rain, I can hear it all like a symphonic melody of life. I can also sense elemental potential in others. You have that potential, Hermione."  
"Really?" said Hermione, her eyes wide with the thought of learning something new "What element?"

"You're connected to the element of air." said Clio "Which is very fitting because air represents intelligence. If you wish, I could teach you how to call upon and control it."

"I'd like that very much." said Hermione with a smile, which Clio gladly returned before they started chatting about their summers until the carriage rolled to a stop. Disembarking, the two of them made their way into the castle and the Great Hall before sitting at the furtherest end of the Gryffindor table, away from the majority of their house as they continued to talked quietly about their summer vacation. Clio glanced up at the staff table and easily spied Lulubell, who looked a bit out of place because she seemed to be the youngest out of all of the professors. She also spied the nasty toad woman from her 'disciplinary hearing'. Umbridge she believed her name was. What was a Ministry employee doing here? The sight of Professor McGonagall bringing out the Sorting Hat made everyone shut up and after a moment the hat began to sing.

'_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_'Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest. '_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name, '_

_Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same. '_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you ..._

_Let the Sorting now begin'_

Clio found herself pondering the meaning of the hat's song as Professor McGonagall began to read the names of this year's new students. It wasn't until she heard Dumbledore start speaking that she realized that the sorting was over.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore "Welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! There is a time for speech-making but this is not it. Tuck in!" Food appeared on the golden plates, making the tables groan under the weight. Both Clio and Hermione dug in since they were both hungry and they were grateful that they weren't sitting anywhere near Ron because of his horrendous eating habits. They were joined by Nearly Headless Nick about five minutes later, the Gryffindor Ghost grumbling about Ron's lack of manners.

"Good evening, Sir Nicholas." greeted Clio politely.

"Good evening to you, miss Potter." said Nick "I've heard rumors about you over the summer."

"Rumors are nasty things, Sir Nicholas." said Clio "But please do tell."

"I've heard from one of the ghosts that went to the Ministry over the summer," said Nick "That you're apparently betrothed to a member of the family of Noah. Is it true?"

"Yes." said Clio "I am."

"May I?" asked Nick. Clio held her hand out to allow Nick to see her engagement ring. The ghost gave a hum of appreciation as Hermione leaned forward to see the ring.

"Wow." said Hermione "Silver?"

"No, platinum." said Clio as she put her hand back down "The stone is a colorless, flawless, round brilliant cut diamond."

"Sounds expensive." said Hermione.

"I'm willing to bet it was but my fiancé wasn't willing to divulge the price." replied Clio.

"Well, you have my congratulations, miss Potter." said Nick.

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas." said Clio before the ghost floated off down the table. Dinner was soon over and as the chatter in the Great Hall began to pick up, Dumbledore stood and everyone fell silent.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices." said Dumbledore "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Lulubell Millennium, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." there was a polite round of applause and Clio noted that Lulubell had the same blank expression on her face throughout dinner, she didn't even look phased by what was going on "We are also please to welcome, miss Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, who is here to observe our teaching staff and students for this school year." again there was another polite round of applause "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the..."

"Hem, hem." Clio saw Lulubell's eyebrow twitch slightly when Umbridge stood up, apparently intent on giving a speech. Everyone else seemed shocked that Umbridge would interrupt the Headmaster like that.

"Thank you, Headmaster," simpered Umbridge "For those kind words of welcome." Clio frowned at the sound of her voice. It was the type of voice that just annoyed the hell out of a person and Clio found herself disliking the toad-like woman who dressed in way too much pink.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Clio shared a look with Hermione, who rolled her eyes as Umbridge continued to speak "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..." Clio proceeded to tune out the woman as she droned on and on for several more moments, instead watching the subtle changes in expression on Lulubell's face during Umbridge's speech with an almost morbid fascination. Clio wondered if Lulubell was going to throttle the woman or let Rasutoru out to 'play' so to speak. Finally, Umbridge reached the end of her speech. So, Clio tuned back in.

"...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." Dumbledore stood once Umbridge had sat down.

"Thank you very much, miss Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held ..."

"I don't like this." said Clio quietly.

"Neither do I." said Hermione "Thank Merlin that woman isn't a teacher. Can you believe that the Ministry is trying to interfere with Hogwarts?"

"Yeah." said Clio "I can believe it but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna sit around and let them get away with this."

"Neither am I." said Hermione "What do you have in mind?"

"Give me some time, Mione, and I'll let you know." said Clio.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing

Clio hit the ground with a thud and groaned a bit as Lulubell stood over her.

"Footwork still needs work." said Lulubell with a disappointed sigh "Reflexes are excellent, speed is good, form is a bit sloppy still, but overall, you've improved at an impressive rate."

"Thanks Lulubell." said Clio as she stood "Are we done for now? Breakfast is in an hour and I need to shower and change." Lulubell nodded and started making her way back to the castle with Clio at her heels. They had been up since four, going over the non-magical aspects of Clio's training regime a.k.a. physical education from hell. Making it safely back to the Gryffindor common room, Clio headed up to her dorm and showered before dressing in her uniform and heading down to the common room with her backpack and school supplies, entertaining herself with her new copy of _Ancient Runes Made Easy_ until Hermione came down stairs at about seven-fifteen. Tossing her book back into her bag, Clio stood and slung it over her shoulder before going over to Hermione.

"Ready for pain and suffering?" asked Clio as they exited the common room, making Hermione look at her funny "Sorry. Being morbid is practically a requirement to survive with the Family of Noah. Most of them are crazy and/or insane." she shrugged "Besides, this year is supposed to be the worst year we'll experience at Hogwarts. They'll be putting our noses to the grindstone, so to speak."

"That's right." said Hermione "This is our O.W.L. year. I do hope I'm prepared for it."

"You'll do fine, Mione." said Clio "You're the best of our year." Hermione gave her a grateful smile and they talked idly about this and that until they reached the Great Hall. As they walked along the Gryffindor table to find a seat, a tall black girl with long braided hair stood and intercepted them. Clio gave the girl a smile.

"Hi Angelina." she said.

"Hi, Clio." said Angelina briskly "Good summer?" Clio nodded before Angelina continued "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice." replied Clio with a grin.

"Yeah," said Angelina with a shrug and a motion of her hand "Well, we need a new Keeper now that Oliver's left. Tryouts are on friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, alright? Then we can see how the new person will fit in."

"Friday, five o'clock." said Clio "Got it." Angelina smiled before sitting back down.

"I'd forgotten that Wood had graduated." said Hermione as they found a spot away from everyone else "It'll make quite the difference on the team."

"I know." said Clio "Wood was a good Keeper. It'll be hard to replace him. Though I won't be missing his hour long pep-talks, if you could call them that." Hermione snickered and the two of them started eating. Clio smiled brightly when the Owl Post arrive and Hedwig flew gracefully down to her.

"Hello girl." she said as she removed the letter from Hedwig, who was damp from the rain "Have they been treating you well at the Estate?" Hedwig hooted tiredly before graciously accepting the bacon that Clio offered her and flying off. Turning to the letter, Clio was glad that someone had put water repelling charms on it as it wasn't soaked like everyone else's. The letter was from the Earl and she detected his worry at the fact that Dumbledore was trying to wrest guardianship of her from him but with little success. Still, he wanted her to be careful around the Headmaster and to stay with someone she trusted at all times. The part that touched her the most was that he wrote of his love for her and reminded her to take care of herself. There was also the fact that he had slipped one of her favorite flowers from the gardens at the Kamelot Estate into the envelope. It was obvious that he had spelled it as the delicate lavender colored hybrid tea rose hadn't been crushed on its long journey to her.

"Did your fiancé send you that?" asked Hermione "It's gorgeous."

"He did." said Clio as she stroked the petals delicately "He knew that I had fallen in love with these roses the moment I saw them, so whenever he wished to give me a gift to show his affection for me, he'd give me one of these roses." Clio smiled dreamily as she inhaled the scent of the rose. Yep, still smelled as wonderful as when she was back home yesterday morning. Delicately, Clio tucked the rose and letter into the front pocket of her book bag before returning to her breakfast as Professor McGonagall began to hand out timetables. Looking over her timetable, Clio hummed slightly as she read her schedule for today.

Monday

8:15 a.m. - 9:15 a.m. History of Magic

9:30 a.m. - 11:30 a.m. Potions

12:00 p.m. - 1:00 p.m. Lunch

1:00 p.m. - 2 p.m. Ancient Runes

2:45 p.m. - 4:45 p.m. Defense Against the Dark Arts

"History of Magic, double Potions, Ancient Runes, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts." she said "I would have rather not started the year off with Binns and then Snape but beggars can't be choosers I guess."

"I thought you took Divination?" asked Hermione in confusion.

"Transferred classes." said Clio "I learned the material for the last two years over the summer so that I could transfer out of Divination. I was told that the mystical arts were better learned through self-discovery rather than a class."

"Interesting." said Hermione as they finished up their breakfast "I think I might have to look into that."

"I'll see if I can get you some pamphlets." said Clio as they left the Great Hall and headed off towards the History of Magic classroom. History of Magic was by common consent the most boring subject ever devised by wizard kind. Professor Binns, their ghost teacher, had a wheezy, droning voice that was almost guaranteed to cause severe drowsiness within ten minutes, five in warm weather. He never varied the form of their lessons, but lectured them without pausing while they took notes, or rather, gazed sleepily into space. Only Hermione seemed able to resist the soporific power of Binns' voice, though Clio was doing rather well this year. She managed to avoid falling asleep until the last ten minutes of class and was promptly woken by the Hermione jabbing her in the side. Tiredly, Clio followed after Hermione as she yawned.  
"I can't believe that I managed to survive one of Binns' lectures for that long." yawned Clio as they made their way down to the Potions classroom.

"Professor Snape is probably going to have us do something incredibly difficult today." said Hermione "Most likely because this is an OWL year." Clio hummed in agreement before yanking Hermione down a different hallway.

"This way is quicker." she said when Hermione gave her a questioning look. Hermione accepted her explanation and didn't question her any further. What Clio didn't want her to know was that she was avoiding the route Ron would be taking. Clio didn't think that she was ready to deal with any of the Weasleys at the moment, even the twins (whom she actually liked). They arrived in Potions with several minutes to spare and they managed to avoid sitting with Ron by sitting near the front of the room.

"Settle down." said Snape coldly as he swept into the room, shutting the door behind him. The class instantly went silent the moment Snape entered the room.

"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape as he swooped over to his desk "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my . . . displeasure." his gaze lingered this time on Neville, who gulped "After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me, as I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye." his eyes rested on Clio and his lip curled. Clio just stared back impassively with her newly acquired 'business face' that she had perfected over the summer.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly "So, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students. Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." On Clio's left, Hermione sat up a little straighter, her expression one of utmost attention "The ingredients and method are on the blackboard." Snape flicked his wand and instructions appeared on the board "You will find everything you need," he flicked his wand again and the door to the storage cupboard creaked open "In the store cupboard. You have until the end of class... start." The potion Snape had assigned was difficult and fiddly. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, firstly in clockwise, then in anti-clockwise directions; the heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added. Clio was relieved that her potions tutor had gone over this potion over the summer, so she was able to follow the directions precisely.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your cauldrons." said Snape when there was only ten minutes left in class. Clio kept her eyes on her potion as Snape swept around the room before stopping at her cauldron. She noted that the Slytherins perked up as if expecting Snape to criticize her work.

"Well, it seems as though you aren't as much of a dunderhead as I thought, Potter." sneered Snape before sweeping away, not even commenting on Hermione's potion, which was as perfect as Clio's. Both girls gave a quiet sigh of relief as Snape taunted Ron before banishing his potion.

"Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing." said Snape. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday." Clio promptly filled a flagon, corked it tightly, and wrote her name on it before turning it in. Going back to her seat, she cleaned up her work station and when the bell rang, she and Hermione left class.

"So, Clio," said Hermione "I've noticed that we've been avoid Ron completely since yesterday. Is there a reason behind that?" Clio quickly lead Hermione into an empty classroom and put up privacy wards.

"I found something out about the Weasleys over the summer." said Clio "More specifically about Mrs. Weasley and Ron." A troubled look crossed her face.

"Clio?" questioned Hermione.

"Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley attempted to arrange a marriage between me and Ron." said Clio as she sat down "Dumbledore was also paying Ron a large sum of money each month to be my friend and spy on me with money from my vaults. He also gave Mrs. Weasley a key to my vault and both her and Dumbledore have been helping themselves to my money since I was two years old. According to the goblins, about a million galleons were stolen in total, maybe more seeing as they're still going through the records which had become a huge mess since the death of my parents." Hermione looked taken aback.

"How could he?" asked Hermione "I mean, there were times when he acted suspiciously and he always seemed to be jealous of you but he seemed to be a good friend."

"I thought the same until I looked back at my memories." said Clio "He always did his damnedest to keep me from my schoolwork and during our first trip on the Hogwarts Express, he convinced me that Slytherins were all evil. I didn't question anything he did because I had been so desperate for friends. I hadn't realized back then that he had been chasing off anyone that wanted to try and befriend me. If I hadn't listened to him, things might've turned out differently. I could've very well ended up in Slytherin with that git, Malfoy."

"But you didn't." said Hermione "And you can't change the past." she sat down next to Clio "Ron is a right git. How could anyone do that to an orphan?"

"Greed is a powerful thing." said Clio "I'm just glad that I still have you, Hermione. I don't know what I would've done if I didn't have you."

"You would still be in first year because of Ron," said Hermione "You would've never realized that there was a basilisk in the school, Sirius would've gotten the Dementor's Kiss, and that dragon would've killed you last year, among other things." Clio smiled slightly.

"Blunt as always, Mione." said Clio "But that's what I love about you." Hermione returned her smile before standing.

"Well, no use brooding over things." said Hermione "Besides, we need to get to lunch."

"Right." said Clio as she stood and dismantled the wards before following Hermione out of the room. They went to lunch, Clio resisting the urge to break Ron's nose when he started pestering them, and afterwards, they headed to Ancient Runes with Hermione leading the way. Ancient Runes was a fascinating class and the teacher, Professor Bathsheda Babbling, was welcoming and helpful, even going as far as to tell Clio to come straight to her if she had any trouble with the material at all. It made Clio wonder why she had listened to Ron and taken Divination instead of Ancient Runes in the first place. Then she remembered that Ron really hadn't been acting in her best interest and she wished that she could punch the git in the face. She was also glad to see that her summer cram sessions had paid off and she was about two weeks ahead of the rest of the class (Not that she'd slack off. Adam would increase her work load over winter break if she did that!).

"I never realized how fun Ancient Runes is." said Clio as she and Hermione made their was to the first floor where D.A.D.A. classroom had been moved "I would've chosen it instead of Divination if I did." Hermione nodded as they entered the classroom. This classroom was different than the other D.A.D.A. classroom as one wall was completely made of glass, allowing the afternoon light to shine through and it overlooked an enclosed courtyard that could only be entered via a glass door connected to the classroom. The rest of the room was decorated in a tasteful parisian style that Clio knew Lulubell loved.

"I wonder what Professor Millennium is going to be like?" wondered Hermione as she and Clio sat down near the front. Clio shrugged before smiling as Lulubell (in her cat form) jumped up onto her lap and meowed softly. The Potter heir scratched the cat behind her ear while Hermione looked at Lulubell curiously.

"I don't think I've ever seen a cat with a marking like that before." remarked Hermione as she also scratched Lulubell behind the ear "Is she the Professor's familiar?"

"Dunno." said Clio when Lulubell jumped off of her lap and trotted off as the door to the classroom opened and Umbridge came strolling in. Clio's eyes darkened for a moment as the toad-like woman who wore way too much pink stopped at the teacher's desk.

"Good Afternoon!" she said cheerfully. Hermione and Clio shared a looked while a few people muttered 'good afternoon'. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, Clio saw Lulubell in the shadows and boy did she not look pleased with Umbridge's presence. If there was one thing Clio had learned about Lulubell, it was that she didn't like people interfering with her missions or jobs. Umbridge~ was~ gonna~ get~ it~!

"Tut, tut." said Umbridge "That won't do, now will it? I would like you, please, to reply, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." said the class in a lack luster manner.

"There now." said Umbridge "That wasn't too difficult now was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned Lulubell as she stepped out of the shadows, startling everyone but Clio.

"I.. I was getting the class ready for you, Professor Millennium." said Umbridge sweetly.

"No, you were trying to take over my class." said Lulubell, her voice calm and even "I don't take kindly to people trying to do my job. The Headmaster has also informed you that if you wish to observe one of the classes, you need to schedule it ahead of time. Now, would you kindly remove yourself from my class, _miss_ Umbridge?"

"Yes, of course." said Umbridge with a sickeningly sweet smile before leaving. Once she was gone, Lulubell snorted and walked over to her desk.

"Now." said Lulubell, her voice taking on the brisk, business-like tone Clio was use to "As you were informed at the start-of-the-term feast, I am Professor Lulubell Millennium. You may call me Professor or ma'am, understood?" once the class voice their affirmative, she continued "This is not a class for silly tricks, pranks, or other such nonsense. You will be learning how to defend yourself in the event that you are attacked and before any of you start spouting any nonsense about what the ministry has said, the world is not a peaceful, happy place. It can be dark and cruel if you are not prepared and nightmares can become very real things should you be caught unawares. In this class, there will be no house allegiances and no blood purity nonsense. To me, you are all equals. Male, Female, Pureblood, Half-blood, or Mundane-born. I will not tolerate petty fighting. You are here to learn. No more, no less. Now, quills out. Today, we shall go over what we will be learning this year." She picked up a piece of chalk and began to write on the blackboard as students fished out quills, ink, and parchment before quickly starting to take notes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing

Hermione silently mulled over everything Clio had told her since the school year began as she steadily made her way through double Charms and double Transfiguration on the second day of school. Some of it didn't make much sense. Like why the patriarch of the Family of Noah would offer Lily and James Potter a powerful conception potion. Sure the Noble House of Potter was one of the richer wizarding families but why them? Unless the patriarch knew something that no one else did. And then there was this soul mate business. She had read that soul mates were rare in the magical world and practically unheard of in the mundane world, so if a magical claimed to have a soul mate, the claims were thoroughly investigated because soul mates were considered sacred in the wizarding community. Hermione had yet to hear anything about the claim being confirmed or not. She was worried about her friend but Clio seemed happier and healthier than Hermione had ever seen before. So, she was going to reserve judgement on Clio's fiancé until she actually met him.

"Something on your mind, Mione?" asked Clio from across the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall "You've been awfully quiet this morning."

"I have?" asked Hermione as she blinked owlishly.

"Mm-hmm." said Clio as she casually picked at the food on her plate, which was ladened with fresh fruit salad "You should eat some lunch. We don't know what sort of creature Professor Grubby-plank will throw at us this afternoon." Hermione nodded and quickly piled food on her plate before starting to eat. As soon as Hermione had finished, the two of them made their way out of the Great Hall and down to Hagrid's cabin. The day had become cool and breezy and ominous clouds hung overhead but it didn't deter the students as they came to a stop about ten yards from Hagrid's cabin. Professor Grubby-Plank was standing there with a twig laden trestle table before her and Clio's eyes lit up in recognition at the sight of the twigs. Today's class was going to be simple.

"Everyone here?" barked Professor Grubby-Plank, once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had arrived "Let's crack on then. Who can tell me what these things are called?" She motioned to the heap of twigs in front of her. Hermione's hand shot into the air. Behind her back, Malfoy did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question which made Clio's eye twitch in irritation. Malfoy was a git, plain and simple, and she was glad that she hadn't befriended him. Pansy Parkinson gave a shriek of laughter that turned almost at once into a scream, as the twigs on the table leapt into the air and revealed themselves to be what looked like tiny pixie-like creatures made of wood, each with knobby brown arms and legs, two twig-like fingers at the end of each hand and a funny flat, bark-like face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered.

"Ooh!" said Parvati and Lavender, thoroughly irritating Clio. Anyone would have thought Hagrid had never shown them impressive creatures; admittedly, the Flobberworms had been a bit dull but the Salamanders and Hippogriffs had been interesting enough and the Blast-Ended Skrewts perhaps too much so.

"Kindly keep your voices down, girls!" said Professor Grubby-Plank sharply, scattering a handful of what looked like brown rice among the stick-creatures, who immediately fell upon the food "So...anyone know the names of these creatures? Miss Granger?"

"Bowtruckles," said Hermione "They're tree-guardians, usually live in wand-trees."

"Five points for Gryffindor," said Professor Grubby-Plank "Yes, these are Bowtruckles, and as Miss Granger rightly says, they generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat?" Clio was called upon this time.

"Wood lice." said Clio "But fairy eggs if they can get them." All sorts of creatures inhabited the woods on the Kamelot estate including Bowtruckles and she had the opportunity to observe many of the creatures over the summer.

"Good girl, five more points for Gryffindor." said Professor Grubby-Plank "So, whenever you need leaves or wood from a tree in which a Bowtruckle lodges, it is wise to have a gift of wood lice ready to distract or placate it. They may not look dangerous but if angered they will try to gouge at human eyes with their fingers which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. So, if you'd like to gather closer, take a few wood lice and a Bowtruckle, I have enough here for one between three, you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body-parts labelled by the end of the lesson." Hermione moved forward and retrieve a bowtruckle and a small container of wood lice while Clio grabbed Neville since Clio was sure that she'd end up sending Ron to the Hospital Wing if they were partnered together. Hermione held the bowtruckle first, allowing Clio and Neville to examine and draw it. Clio finished first and managed to coax the bowtruckle over to her so that Hermione could draw it. The bowtruckle seemed to take to Clio instantly as it was chittering in its own language while climbing all over her and 'investigating' her, delicately prodding her with its spindly fingers before looking up at her and motioning with its hands. The motions it was making with its hands indicated that it could sense what she was and it wanted her to demonstrate her powers. Pulling out the rose she had received yesterday in the mail, Clio placed the tip of the stem on the ground and with little direction or effort on her part, the rose had taken root and grew into a small rose bush filled with lavender colored roses. The bowtruckle chittered happily as it clapped its hands before a gasp caught Clio's attention. Turning, she saw the whole class staring at her. Ah, damn. They must've seen. Sighing, Clio touched the bush and it returned to a single rose, which she tucked away before standing. She turned in her drawing and returned the bowtruckle before she promptly left class, Hermione quickly following her lead. Of course, Clio only had one thought racing through her mind.

'_I am __so__ dead when Lulubell finds out.'_

-later-

"I don't understand." said Hermione as she looked between Clio and Lulubell "Why is it a bad thing if people know that Clio is an elemental?" She had been told that Lulubell was a relative of Clio's fiancé and was at Hogwarts to keep Clio out of trouble (which was true but there was quite a bit omitted from the explanation and Hermione wouldn't be told the whole truth unless the Earl decided that she could be trusted).

"Elementals." said Lulubell "True elementals like Clio are virtually non-existent, most having died out from inbreeding. Those elementals that exist are descend from children without elemental talent who were born to these families and later abandoned. The power surviving within their bloodlines in a dormant state."

"Most elementals that exist can only wield existing elements," said Clio "While true elementals can create and change the elements themselves. Almost every wizarding community sees us as sacred beings and believe us to be blessed by lady Magic herself. Several Wizarding governments, including England, have laws that force elementals to wed genetically 'pure' witches or wizards to keep our 'sacred' ability from being 'tainted' by genetically 'impure' witches and wizards. Now, because people know that I'm an elemental, I won't get a moment's peace around here and my fiancé and I will be forced to make our engagement public to keep the government hounds off of my back which is what we wanted to avoid. My fiancé has alot of enemies and I'll be seen as an easy target because I'm still learning to control my magic."

"You do realize that I'll have to inform Lord Millennium of your slip up, Clio?" said Lulubell.

"I know." said Clio as she rubbed the back of her head "And I only have myself to blame but I couldn't help it. We were studying bowtruckles in class today and I just couldn't resist the call. Most of the time I can but with the bowtruckle all but begging me to make something grow, I couldn't resist."

"That can be addressed at a later date." said Lulubell "For now, I want you to remain close to Hermione and stay out of sight as much as possible until I have orders from Lord Millennium."

"Yes Ma'am." said Clio before Lulubell ushered her and Hermione out of the room.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Hermione "Stay out of sight?"

"To keep my dignity intact," said Clio "We'll be going by Invisibility Cloak and Marauders' Map until she gets word from Lord Millennium, which will probably take a week or so considering he often travels all over the world to keep the clan from causing mischief and chaos." Hermione nodded and the two of them were quick to disappear from the hallways.

-(random-line)-

For the next week and a half, Clio and Hermione spent all of their free time hidden away in the Chamber of Secrets (after Clio and Lulubell had shipped off the Basilisk corpse off to the goblins for processing), appearing only for classes and meals with Lulubell occasionally joining them when she didn't have classes to teach. Clio had loaned Hermione a book on wind manipulation to read while Lulubell had put her through arduous control exercises so that she wouldn't have another slip up. Hermione had also gotten involved in the physical training, Lulubell starting her off 'light' since she was new to the regime and Hermione claimed that Lulubell was a devil incarnate after her first lesson with the shapeshifter. Finally, ten days after Lulubell sent out the letter to Lord Millennium, both Clio and Lulubell got letters from him during lunch. Lulubell's was delivered by a eurasian eagle owl while Hedwig delivered Clio's letter. Taking a calming breath, Clio opened the envelope and pulled out the letter before reading it. _Dear Clio,_ it read...

_I was most disappointed when Lulubell informed me of the incident that occurred on your second day of class. Hopefully, she has increased your control exercises as we do not want a repeat of this incident. I shall be coming to Hogwarts for a visit on September the twenty-third as is my right and I shall also be announcing our engagement to Wizarding Britain during my visit. We will discuss this incident further upon my arrival. Until then, stay safe and lay low._

_Your Fiancé_

"He's upset with me." said Clio as she cradled her head in her hands.

"How can you tell?" asked Hermione as she looked the letter over.

"He kept it formal." said Clio as she looked the letter over again "He only does that when he's upset. My fiancé tends to be overly affectionate with his family and me. So you know that he's upset when he gets overly formal or professional. Hopefully, he isn't still terribly upset when he get here."

"So, what should I expect?" asked Hermione.

"He'll probably come off as cold and distant if he's still upset." said Clio "But normally, even when he has his professional mask on, he gives off an aura of cheerful playfulness. He seems to be easily read but the truth is that he's a very complex individual, so don't try to figure him out all at once. Everything he says or does is genuine unless your his enemy, he might not give you the whole truth but he won't lie to you either."

"I still reserve my judgement on him until I actually meet him." said Hermione.

"Don't worry." said Clio "I'm sure that you'll like him, Mione."

"Hey, Potter!"

"And here comes trouble." said Clio in exasperation as Ron came up "What do you want, Ron?"

"I want you to be my girl." said Ron as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "You should ditch the loser you seemed to have deluded yourself into believing is your fiancé and go out with me, who is your real fiancé."

"Really?" said Clio as she stood.

"Really." said Ron arrogantly "After all, there isn't anyone better for you than me. I am from an old pureblood Light family after all."

"So, I should go out with you," said Clio as she crossed her arms "Solely because you're from a pureblood Light family?"

"Of course!" said Ron "Only the best for someone of your stature." Clio's eyes narrowed and her irises seemed to glow before Ron suddenly found himself flat on his back with a broken and bloody nose.

"You're a bloody prick!" snapped Clio, her anger practically palatable as her magic began to flicker across her skin "You've got a lot of nerve to come up to me and practically tell me how I should live my life! Especially after you've done nothing but leech off of fame that I didn't want and steal money from my family vaults! You're nothing more than a bully, a thief, and an all around bastard! I don't even know why we were even friends! Just stay the hell away from me because we're through!" Clio stepped around Ron and ran out of the Great Hall as thunder rattled the windows suddenly while dark cloud gathered in the ceiling overhead. Hermione grabbed both hers and Clio's bags before running after her friend.

"Clio!" called Hermione as she caught up with Clio "Clio! Slow down!"

"Sorry." said Clio "I just needed to get out of there before I did something I would regret but I don't regret punching him."

"I wouldn't either." said Hermione as she handed Clio her bag.

"Thanks." said Clio before sighing "Lulubell is going to skin me for that stunt."

"Yes she is." said Hermione before adding dryly "I'd start running if I were you." A grin slowly spread across Clio's face before the two of them cracked up laughing as they rounded the corner, the incident with Ron forgotten as quickly as it had started.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing

Saturday, September the twenty-third came far too quickly for Clio's taste and in the days before the Earl's arrival, the castle had miraculously become spotlessly clean and the grounds, perfectly manicured. Dumbledore also seemed rather twitchy and Clio had felt him try to enter her mind several times, only to be repelled by her Occlumency shields, which the Earl had helped her build over the summer and which she continued to strengthen everyday when she meditated. Now that she thought about it, all the teachers seemed a bit twitchy over the last few days, well not so much twitchy as worried and uneasy. Just Dumbledore was twitchy and Hermione was both excited and nervous. Even Umbridge was nervous and jumpy, despite the fact that she had been name 'High Inquisitor of Hogwarts'. In fact, Umbridge appeared to have forgotten about her appointment the moment it became known that the Earl would be coming to Hogwarts. Sighing a bit, Clio looked at the clock. Adam would be here in a half an hour, so she needed to get ready.

"Hey, Mione." said Clio as she walked over to her wardrobe "Could you help me pick something to wear?"

"Sure." said Hermione as Clio unlocked her wardrobe and opened "Holy cricket. Since when did you own all these clothes?"

"Since Road decided that I was the perfect person to use as a doll for her fashion experiments." grumbled Clio "She gives me anything that she claims looks good on me and she's the one that shoved everything that isn't a school uniform in my trunk. I personally think that she feels the need to spoil me with new clothes since I had such horrible hand-me-downs."

"I remember those." said Hermione with a shudder "Though you never told me why you had them when you had enough money to buy new clothes."

"It was habit." said Clio "One of many that had been ingrained into me over the course of my childhood and that my fiancé has been trying to correct. I never had new clothes. All I had was clothes that my whale of a cousin grew too fat to wear but even then, I was only allowed to have three outfits." Hermione looked at Clio for a long moment as if she were seeing her friend for the first time. She looked like she wanted to say something but wisely decided against it.

"Let's take a look at what you've got." said Hermione "Then we'll pick out something that works." It took several minutes before they decided on a dark gray knee length skirt and a purple blouse with a dark gray blazer and black loafers. Once dressed, Clio brushed her hair and used her star shaped hair clips to keep her bangs out of her face.

"So, how do I look?" she asked.

"You look good." said Hermione with a smile "Come on, we need to get down to the Entrance Hall." Clio nodded and the two of them quickly left Gryffindor Tower.

-meanwhile-

"Quite an impressive castle." said Sheril as he looked up at the castle upon stepping out of the Ark gate after the Earl. Getting no response, he looked at the Earl, who was clenching his jaw while his amber eyes were practically glowing.

"Duke Millennium?" questioned Sheril before the Earl exhaled softly, his whole body relaxing.

"Someone tried to catch me unawares with a compulsion spell as I stepped through the gate." said Adam before giving Sheril a reassuring smile "No harm done though. The spell burned away after a moment and it won't happen again now that I'm aware but I suggest you keep your guard up, Dezaiasu."

"I will." said Sheril as they walked up the path to the front doors "If I may be so bold as to ask: Why did you chose me to accompany you today?"

"I needed someone to deal with the politicians." said Adam "I'd like to spend some time with Clio and not get interrupted by idiotic politicians."

"So you brought me to throw me to the wolves?" asked Sheril with a sweat drop.

"Yes." said Adam.

"How kind of you, Duke Millennium." said Sheril as he looked up at the castle that seemed foreboding and welcoming all at once "Ah." he saw a few people standing on the front steps "It seems as though the welcoming committee is present. Though I don't see Lulubell."

"She's just beyond the doors with Clio." said Adam. Sheril nodded and slipped on his business face as they reached the steps.

-back inside-

Clio toyed with her ring nervously until Lulubell placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's here." said the shapeshifter "And he's not as upset as expected." Clio nodded and straightened her skirt before sighing heavily.

"Did he bring anyone with him?" asked Clio.

"Sheril." replied Lulubell.

"Ah." said Clio.

"Who's Sheril?" asked Hermione.

"A family member." said Clio "He's the Minister of Portugal as well as a skirt-chaser and a flirt." Lulubell snorted.

"Understatement of the century." she said before looking up as the front doors opened and the Earl came through with Dumbledore and Minister Fudge trailing just behind him, trying to speak with him. The Earl stopped and turned to them.

"We will have this conversation after I have a word with miss Potter." said the Earl "We can discuss things as we wait for Nathaniel Davis of the International Confederation of Wizards to set up the arrays in the Great Hall. He should be here in no more than a half hour. Until then, I'll be having a private conversation in Professor Millennium's classroom." With that said, the Earl motioned for the three of them to follow and walked off down the hall with them and Sheril not far behind him. Once they were safely in Lulubell's classroom, he threw a slew of wards up with a wave of his hand before sighing heavily as he ran a hand down his face. Clio hesitated before approaching him. Carefully, she placed a hand on his arm and he covered it with his own hand, giving it a light squeeze before letting go as he turned to face her. His fingers traced her jawline before he placed a kiss on her forehead as he pulled her into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his torso as she rested her cheek against his chest.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"No, I'm sorry." he replied "I should've expected this to have happened. You can't deny your nature just like I can't deny mine." he pulled back and offered her a gentle smile "Now, why don't you introduce me to your friend, my muse?" Clio nodded and turned to Hermione.

"Adam, this is my best friend, Hermione Granger." said Clio "Mione, the is Adam Millennium, my fiancé."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hermione." said Adam with a smile while mentally noting at how intensely Sheril was staring at Hermione. Oh, could it be possible? Could Clio's friend be Sheril's soul mate?

"Likewise, lord Millennium." said Hermione and Adam saw Sheril swallow nervously as he shifted slightly. Adam mentally cackled. This was just too good. From what Clio had told him about her friend, Hermione didn't really fall for good looks or status and she absolutely hated perverts. Which meant that Sheril would actually have to work to get his mate's affection instead of having her fall at his feet like all the other women did. This would be most interesting~

-line-line-

The Great Hall was oddly silent, the handful of people assembled in the hall watching quietly as a mid-aged wizard drew a runic array in the center of the hall. Once finished, he turned towards Clio.

"Miss Potter," he said "Could you please stand in the center of the array?" Clio nodded and walked forward, carefully stepping over the lines and runes that made up the array before coming to stand in the center. Once she was situated, the wizard turned to Adam, Dumbledore, and Fudge.

"This array is designed to reveal what type of elemental a person is and from which of the known elemental families they are descended from." said the wizard "It will also reveal if they have a soul mate and if the person is within this room, a thread of magic will connect the two of them."

"Very well, you my begin, Mr. Davis." said Dumbledore. The wizard snorted before pulling out his wand and touching it to one of the lines of the array, muttering a spell that made the runes and lines glow bright with magic. He took a step back as the array began to flash numerous colors.

"What do those colors mean?" demanded Fudge.

"The red flash is fire affinity," said Nathaniel as if he were talking to a small child "Blue is water, green is earth, yellow is wind. The various color shades and colors blending indicate control over all known sub-elements. The black and white melding but still remaining separate is a sign of the Ancient House of Evans, the founder of all elemental lines and families." Clio could see Dumbledore and Fudge practically drooling at this news "The silver sparks indicates that she does indeed have a soul mate while the golden glow indicates that the bond has already begun to form and subtle pulsing of the glow indicates that the bond is stable but still immature." Clio kept herself from smirking when she saw the shocked looks on Dumbledore's and Fudge's faces as their plans were quickly destroyed "Let's see if I can find out any other information." Nathaniel prodded the array with his wand and a golden thread of magic shot out from the array and delicately wrapped around Adam while a second thread, this one silver, just wove about the array like a snake, seeking something that obviously wasn't there "Unusual. It appears as though miss Potter has two soul mates. One being lord Millennium while the other has yet to be found." Nathaniel deactivated the array and Clio wobbly made her way out of the array and over to Adam, who placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her over to one of the tables to sit down. Adam placed a soft kiss on her knuckles before returning.

"Thank you, Nathaniel." he said as the ICW wizard banished the array.

"It was my pleasure." said Nathaniel "If you ever need anything else, just let me know." With that said, Nathaniel turned and left. Once he was gone, Adam turned to Dumbledore and Fudge.

"I hope you found that highly informative." said Adam "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to spend the rest of the day with my fiancée. Good day to you gentlemen." Turning, Adam walked back over to Clio and offered her his hand, which she accepted with a smile. Once she was back on her feet, the two of them headed out of the Great Hall and away from the two problem causing wizards.

"Clio, why don't you give me tour of this charming castle?" asked Adam "We can talk about how your schooling has gone so far as we walk." Clio nodded and took the lead, her fingers intertwining with Adam's as they walked.

"Where would you like go first?" she asked.

"Let's start with the first floor." said Adam with a soft smile.

"Okay." said Clio "This way." She lead him through each floor, showing him where each of the classrooms were and occasionally introducing him to her professors. The last place she took him to was Gryffindor Tower (at his insistence). They didn't stay there long as several of the girls actually had the gaul to flirt with Adam while Clio was standing there next to him and Ron had decided to make an ass of himself by insulting Adam and trying to rile him up (with no success).

"I'm so sorry about my housemates." said Clio as they headed down the Grand Staircase.

"It's nothing, my muse." said Adam as he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it "Sheril's parties are far, far worse when it comes to flirting women. Which is why I prefer to not attend them." he entwined their fingers as his free hand pulled out his pocket watch "It seems as though we missed lunch."

"We can go down to the kitchen and get some food." suggested Clio shyly "We can even eat it down by the lake if you want."

"An excellent idea, my muse." purred Adam "Lead the way."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing!

I couldn't resist putting a quidditch chapter, so here's the quidditch chapter!

-line-line-line-

After the Earl's visit, everything became a blur to Clio. September soon ended and October quickly passed in a flurry of brightly colored leaves and before she knew it, it was November seventh. The past month and a half had been eventful to say the least. Particularly when Umbridge began to inspect classes. Despite her attempts, most of the teachers didn't allow her to cow them or irritate them. Professor McGonagall had even shut her up for an entire class but Clio's absolute favorite was when Umbridge had inspected Lulubell's class. The tale of that had passed through the school in less than an hour after it had occurred. Lulubell had easily made Umbridge (and by extension, the Minister) look like an inept idiot when the High Inquisitor attempted to discredit her and make her seem unfit by trying to goad an angry response out of her. The Noah of Lust had remained calm and collected throughout the entire questioning, going so far as to point out that the curriculum provided to her by the Ministry was three years behind the standard for the rest of the world and cited 'experiences from her time as a French Auror' to prove to the woman that the world wasn't as sweet and safe as the Ministry wanted the children to believe. Then she told Umbridge that she was 'acting like a child for believing in those ridiculous notions and judging others on the basis of what they were rather than who they were'. Umbridge became the butt of quite a few jokes after that. Clio's lips quirked into a slight smile at the memory before she returned to her light breakfast. Today was the first quidditch match of the school year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Quidditch was also the only non-class related activity she enjoyed and it was the only form of relief she had from her intense training schedule. At least her fiancé had talked Lulubell into allowing her to continue to play, saying that she needed a break from training every now and then. However, Clio was not impressed by their new Keeper. Ron Weasley wasn't the best Keeper but he had been the best of those who had shown up. She'd need to catch the snitch quickly before Slytherin scored too many points. She didn't have much faith in the red head at the moment.

"This match is going to be intense." said Hermione.

"I know." replied Clio "And the Slytherin quidditch team attacking ours only proves it."  
"At least they weren't stupid enough to attack you." said Hermione.

"Yeah." said Clio as she adjusted the magic suppressing bracelets she was currently wearing "Their parents warned them not to as they fear the wrath of my fiancé." After her elemental abilities had been revealed, she had agreed to wear the bracelets as the condition for her remaining on the quidditch team. She wouldn't be able to access her magic while wearing them, so that she wouldn't have an 'unfair advantage'. These bracelets had been provided to her by the ICW (after Adam had looked them over of course) and she gave them to Lulubell to keep them safe when not using them. Finishing off her meal, Clio stood and gave Hermione a reassuring smile before heading out of the Great Hall, waving to Luna who called out a 'good luck' to her while wearing a rather ridiculous lion head hat. The frosty grass crunched under her feet as she hurried down the sloping lawns towards the stadium. There was no wind at all and the sky was a uniform pearly white, which meant that visibility would be good without the drawback of direct sunlight in the eyes. Perfect weather for Quidditch. Angelina had changed already and was talking to the rest of the team when she entered and she had just finished changing into her uniform when Ron came running in. Clio pointedly ignored Ron as he fumbled with his uniform until someone took pity on him and began to help him. The team then sat down to listen to the pre-match talk while the babble of voices outside grew steadily louder as the crowd came pouring out of the castle towards the pitch.

"Ok, I've only just found out the final line-up for Slytherin," said Angelina, consulting a piece of parchment "Last year's Beaters, Derrick and Bole, have left, but it looks as though Montague's replaced them with the usual gorillas, rather than anyone who can fly particularly well. They're two blokes called Crabbe and Goyle, I don't know much about them..."

"They're Malfoy's lackeys." said Clio.

"Well, they don't look bright enough to tell one end of a broom from the other," said Angelina, pocketing her parchment "But then again, I was always surprised Derrick and Bole managed to find their way on to the pitch without signposts."

"Crabbe and Goyle are of the same mould." Clio assured her. They could hear hundreds of footsteps mounting the banked benches of the spectators stands. Some people were singing, though Clio could not make out the words. She didn't feel nervous at all. This was her game, her quidditch pitch. This was the only place should could be reckless and crazy without getting yelled at (unless she did something that was spectacularly stupid). Ron, however, was clutching his stomach and staring straight ahead, his jaw set and his complexion pale grey. Poor sap. Clio could only wonder if that was how she had looked before her first game.

"It's time," said Angelina in a hushed voice, looking at her watch "C'mon everyone and good luck." The team rose, shouldered their brooms and marched in single file out of the changing room and into the dazzling sunlight, a roar of sound greeted them in which Clio could still hear singing, though it was muffled by the cheers and whistles. The Slytherin team was standing waiting for them. They were wearing silver crown-shaped badges that she noted read, _Weasley is our King_. They were taking a jab at Ron but Clio couldn't bring herself to care. As far as she was concerned, her and Ron were through. The new Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Montague, was built along the same lines as Dudley Dursley with massive forearms like hairy hams. Behind him lurked Crabbe and Goyle, almost as large, blinking stupidly in the sunlight, swinging their new Beaters' bats. Malfoy stood to one side, the sunlight gleaming on his white-blond head. He caught Clio's eye and smirked, tapping the crown-shaped badge on his chest. Her response was to merely roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Captains, shake hands," ordered the referee, Madam Hooch, as Angelina and Montague reached each other. Clio could tell that Montague was trying to crush Angelina's fingers, though she did not wince.

"Mount your brooms..." said Madam Hooch before she placed her whistle in her mouth and blew. The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upwards. Clio zoomed higher, dodged a bludger, and then set off on a wide lap of the pitch, gazing around for a glint of gold while on the other side of the stadium, she could see Draco Malfoy was doing exactly the same. She could feel her blood begin to rush as the game started and she kept her eyes peeled for the snitch while simultaneously watching the rest of the game, a skill she had long since mastered. As usual, Lee Jordan was was doing commentary under Professor McGonagall's keen watch and it rang through the stadium and Clio listened as hard as she could through the wind whistling in her ears and the din of the crowd, all yelling and booing and singing.

"- dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger - close call, Alicia - and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?' And as Lee paused to listen, the song rose loud and clear from the sea of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands:

'_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin_

_He always lets the Quaffle in_

_Weasley will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our King.'_

"- and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted and as Clio swerved to avoid a bludger, she knew Lee was trying to drown out the words of the song "Come on now, Angelina - looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! - SHE SHOOTS - SHE - aah . . ." Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal; he threw the Quaffle to Warrington who sped off with it, zig-zagging in between Alicia and Katie; the singing from below grew louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer Ron.

'_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our King.'_ Clio couldn't help herself: abandoning her search for the Snitch for a brief moment, she wheeled around to watch Ron, a lone figure at the far end of the pitch, hovering before the three goal hoops while the massive Warrington pelted towards him.

"- and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead -" A great swell of song rose from the Slytherin stands below:

'_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring . . .'_

"- so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team - come on, Ron!" But the scream of delight came from the Slytherins' end: Ron had dived wildly, his arms wide, and the Quaffle had soared between them straight through Ron's central hoop.

"Slytherin score!" came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing from the crowds below "So that's ten-nil to Slytherin - bad luck, Ron." Clio narrowed her eyes at the dirty tactic the Slytherin's were using but there was little she could or would do. Ron was on his own. Clio sighed heavily as she started circling the pitch again, staring around, trying to ignore the chorus now thundering through the stadium. There was no sign of the Snitch anywhere she looked and Malfoy was still circling the stadium just as she was. They passed one another midway around the pitch, going in opposite directions, and Clio heard Malfoy singing along with his fellow Slytherins which made her eye twitch in annoyance. She zoomed around the end of the stadium behind the Slytherin goal hoops, keeping her eyes peeled for a flash of gold while trying to ignore the annoying song. As she sped past the Slytherin Keeper, she heard Bletchley singing along with the crowd below and she gritted her teeth. That song was starting to grate on her nerves and if her magic wasn't currently being suppressed, she would've been tempted to conjure a gust of wind to knock the Slytherins off of their brooms. Suddenly, there was a terrible groan from the Gryffindor end, coupled with fresh screams and applause from the Slytherins. Clio didn't even need to look to see that Slytherin had scored yet again but twenty-nil was nothing, there was still time for Gryffindor to catch up or catch the Snitch. A few goals and they would be in the lead as usual, Clio assured herself, as she bobbed and wove through the other players in pursuit of something shiny that turned out to be Montague's watch strap. But then Ron let in two more goals and an edge of panic started to grow on Clio's desire to find the Snitch. If she could just get it soon and finish the game quickly then they could still win.

"- and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for goal, come on now, Angelina - GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It's forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle . . ." Clio could hear Luna's ludicrous lion hat roaring amidst the Gryffindor cheers and felt heartened as she doubled her efforts. Clio ducked a bludger that Crabbe had sent rocketing in her direction and resumed her scouring of the pitch for the Snitch, keeping one eye on Malfoy in case he showed signs of having spotted it but Malfoy, like her, was continuing to soar around the stadium, searching fruitlessly... But then Clio saw it at last: the tiny fluttering Golden Snitch was hovering feet from the ground at the Slytherin end of the pitch.

She dove...

In a matter of seconds, Malfoy was streaking out of the sky on Clio's left, a green and silver blur lying flat on his broom... The Snitch skirted the foot of one of the goal hoops and scooted off towards the other side of the stands; its change of direction suited Malfoy, who was nearer; Clio pulled her Firebolt around, she and Malfoy were now neck and neck.. Feet from the ground, Clio lifted her right hand from her broom, stretching towards the Snitch... to her right, Malfoy's arm extended too, was reaching, groping... It was over in two breathless, desperate, windswept seconds... Clio's fingers closed around the tiny, struggling ball. Malfoy's fingernails scrabbled the back of her hand hopelessly before Clio pulled her broom upwards, holding the struggling ball in her hand and the Gryffindor spectators screamed their approval... They were saved, it didn't matter that Ron had let in those goals, nobody would remember as long as Gryffindor had won.

WHAM.

A bludger hit Clio squarely in the small of the back and she flew forwards off her broom. Luckily she was only five or six feet above the ground, having dove so low to catch the Snitch, but she was winded all the same as she landed flat on her back on the frozen pitch. She heard Madam Hooch's shrill whistle, an uproar in the stands that compounded of catcalls, angry yells, and jeering, a thud, then Angelina's frantic voice.

"Are you all right? Clio, are you alright?!"

"Course I am." said Clio grimly, taking her hand and allowing her to pull her to her feet "Takes alot more than a bludger to put me out of commission." Madam Hooch was zooming towards one of the Slytherin players above him, though she couldn't see who it was from this angle.

"It was that thug Crabbe," said Angelina angrily "He whacked the bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch... but we won, Clio, we won!" Clio heard a snort from behind her and turned around, still holding the Snitch tightly in her hand: Draco Malfoy had landed close by. White-faced with fury, he was still managing to sneer.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said to Clio "I've never seen a worse Keeper . . . but then he was born in a bin . . . did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

"Unfortunately," said Clio "I prefer not to lower myself to your level, Malfoy. Therefore, I choose to completely ignored your petty little song and the fact that you're currently baiting me." She then turned away to meet the rest of the team, who were now landing one by one, yelling and punching the air in triumph; all except Ron, who had dismounted from his broom over by the goalposts and seemed to be making his way slowly back to the changing rooms alone. Malfoy, not happy that he was being ignored, continued.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called as Katie and Alicia hugged Clio "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly - we wanted to sing about his mother, see -"

"Talk about sour grapes," said Angelina, casting Malfoy a disgusted look.

"- we couldn't fit in useless loser either - for his father, you know -" continued Malfoy. Fred and George had realized what Malfoy was talking about. Halfway through shaking Clio's hand, they stiffened, looking round at Malfoy.

"Leave it!" said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little -"

"- but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" said Malfoy, sneering "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay." Clio grabbed hold of George, holding him with surprising strength for her small frame. Meanwhile, it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia, and Katie to stop Fred leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly.

"Fred, George, leave it." said Clio, lacing her voice with authority using a subtle wandless, wordless spell her fiancé had taught her "He's a sore loser and he's only trying to rile you up. Don't sink to his level. You'll be no better than him if you let him get to you." Clio looked around for Madam Hooch but she was still berating Crabbe for his illegal bludger attack.

"Perhaps," said Malfoy, leering as he backed away "You can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it." Clio stiffened at the jab at her mother and the air around her seemed to get icy cold but she kept her grip on George.

"Unlike you, Malfoy," said Clio icily with a look on her face befitting of an ice queen "I at least have the decency to keep my mouth shut when I lose, rather than attempt to bait my opponents with petty insults and barbs. The way you're acting isn't befitting of an heir of a Noble House, Malfoy. So I suggest you hold you tongue, lest your father find out from those of higher station than your family."

"You wouldn't be so confident if you weren't betrothed to the Lord of the House of Noah." Malfoy hissed as he backed away before taking off towards the safety of his team. Once Malfoy was a safe distance away, Clio let George go.

"Just ignore him," said Clio "He isn't even worth being payed attention to." George huffed slightly before going over to his brother. Clio placed a hand on the small of her aching back and decided to have Madam Pomfrey look it over, just to be sure nothing was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I own nothing

"Clio you have to do something!" said Hermione desperately as they headed towards the Transfiguration classroom.

"And what, per say, would you have me do, Mione?" asked Clio as she looked up from her copy of the Daily Prophet. The whole paper was practically dedicated to 'the biggest story of the century' a.k.a. her engagement to Adam Millennium, patriarch of the Noah Family, which had caused quite a buzz in the Magical Community.

"You... I don't know!" said Hermione "But you need to do something about him!" Wow, Hermione really sounded desperate.

"There's nothing that I can really do." said Clio as she looked back at the paper "Until I actually marry my fiancé, what I say is more like a suggestion to the family rather than an actual order. They only listen to me out of respect for my fiancé." she grinned before adding "Besides, I haven't see you this flustered over a male giving you attention like this before."

"This is serious, Clio!" said Hermione as she snatched the newspaper away from Clio "I don't even know why he's doing this!" Clio sighed.

"Listen Hermione," she said as she took the paper back "You're my friend and I love you like a sister but this is something you'll have to work out on your own. It's really not my place to get involved."

"What am I going to do?" groaned Hermione.

"You could always talk to him." said Clio as she folded the paper and tucked it into her bag.

"Yeah?" said Hermione sarcastically "And just how am I going to do that?"

"My fiancé asked me to invite you over to the Kamelot estate for winter holiday." said Clio. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"M-m-me?" she squeaked "Why?"

"You're my friend, Mione." said Clio "And he didn't want me to feel lonely over winter break, so he asked if you'd like to come spend the holidays with us. You don't have to come if you don't want to. I'd understand if you didn't because of Sheril..."

"No, no!" said Hermione "I'd love to! I just need to write home to my parents and let them know, that's all." Clio smiled.

"Thank you, Mione." she said as they entered McGonagall's class and took their seats as the rest of the class trickled into the room. There was a large, ornate mirror at the front of the class and Professor Snape was there as well with a tray of vials. Umbridge was lurking in a corner of the classroom with her clipboard. What was going on and why was the Toad here?

"Everyone, settle down." said McGonagall and once the class was silent, she continued "Today, I have a special lesson for all of you. Professor Snape had graciously brew a potion that will allow you to see your animagus form. I will call you up one by one alphabetically by your last name, you will each take a vial of the potion and consume it before standing in front of this mirror. This mirror will show you your animagus form and over winter holidays, I would like for you to research the animal you see within the mirror and learn everything you can about that animal. From its appearance to its behavior and when you return, we will go over everything you learned before you are given the actual animagus potion. I will teach you how to assume you animagus form over the weeks that follow." McGonagall pulled out the class roster.

"Lavender Brown!" Lavender stood and walked up to the front of the class.

"What do you make of this?" whispered Hermione as she motioned to Umbridge.

"Digging for stuff to use against me probably." whispered Clio "They're still trying to make me look bad."

"I wish that they'd stop." whispered Hermione "It's getting really old, really fast." Clio nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait for winter holidays." she whispered "Though we still have to suffer through another week until the term ends." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione gulped slightly before standing and going up to Snape, who handed her a vial. Uncorking the vial, Hermione downed it in one gulp before moving in front of the mirror. Almost instantly a graceful red fox appeared in the mirror and it silently yipped before sitting down and looking up at Hermione wise eyes. Clio shot a glare at Draco and Pansy when Draco made the comment that Hermione would've been better suited as a beaver with her big buck teeth which made Pansy laugh. Hermione sat back down next to Clio with a wide smile and Clio congratulated her quietly before resuming her wait. As she waited she, several more people went. Neville was a lion, much to his shock. Draco was a peacock and had to endure several taunts from the Gryffindor boys. Pansy was a pug, which was quite fitting with her pug-like face.

"Clio Potter!" Clio took a calming breath before standing and going up to Snape, who handed her a vial with a slight sneer. Uncorking the vial, Clio downed it in one gulp (making a slight face at the taste) before moving in front of the mirror. There was a burst of fire that lit up the mirror before it took the form of the most beautiful bird she had ever seen. It's body was a composite of the best elements from the most beautiful birds in the world such as the elegant tail of a peacock, the long legs of a crane, the graceful neck of a swan, and the large powerful wings of a bird she couldn't identify. It's feathers were black, white, red, blue, and yellow in color and its claws and beak were golden while its eyes were the same shade of green as hers. It spread it's large wings as fire danced about it and it's very presence was just overwhelmingly positive.

"What is it?" asked Clio as she looked at McGonagall "It looks like a phoenix but I've never seen a phoenix like that before."

"That's because it isn't native to Europe, miss Potter." said McGonagall as she stared at the mirror in shock "It's a very rare breed of phoenix from East Asia known in Europe as a five-colored phoenix. You've done the impossible yet again, miss Potter. To have a magical creature as an animagus form is unheard of. There hasn't been a single documented case of this happening before." Clio looked back at the phoenix in the mirror and wondered why her life had to be so complicated.

-later-

"Here it is." said Hermione as she held a book out to Clio, who was draped across one of the chairs in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. Clio stopped stroking Hedwig, who was perched on the back of her chair, and took the book before looking at the page it was opened to.

"The five-colored phoenix." said Hermione "Commonly known in East Asia as the fènghuáng and the hō-ō, among other things. It's a symbol of high virtue and grace. It's very, very rare and the appearance of one is said to foreshadow great events. No one knows what it's truly capable of, seeing as it's rather difficult to study a creature that seen once a century at most and most of what is known is from myth and legend." Clio closed the book and looked at the title.

"Magical Creatures of East Asia?" said Clio "Where did you find this?" Hermione snatched the book back, a light blush coating her cheeks.

"_Mr. _Kamelot sent it to me with one of his cheesy love letters." hissed Hermione in embarrassment before using the book to whack Clio's shoulder when she grinned "It isn't amusing! He's acting like a creepy stalker!"

"Well don't take your frustration out on me!" said Clio as she rubbed her shoulder "Have you written your letter to your parents?" Hermione nodded and pulled her letter out of her pocket "Well, I can loan you Hedwig." Clio looked at Hedwig "Would you deliver a letter to Hermione's parents for her, girl?" Hedwig hooted and bobbed her head in agreement before sticking her leg out to Hermione, who quickly tied the letter to Hedwig's leg before letting her out the Common Room window. There was a long moment of silence between the two of them until Hermione sighed as she sat down in the chair next to Clio's.

"Why?" said Hermione.

"Why what?" asked Clio as she pulled a novel from her backpack and started to read where she had left off. It was one of the novels Sheril had given her, though this one was a romance novel. She didn't know why her fiancé had nearly throttled Sheril when he had seen the novel, it wasn't that bad plot wise.

"Why do I have to have my own stalker?" bemoaned Hermione.

"Why don't you start your assignment for McGonagall?" suggested Clio "You'll probably have more luck with your animal than me. Plus it will take your mind off of it."

"I guess." said Hermione "I already picked up some books. Let me go get them." Clio made a noise of acknowledgement and turned the page as Hermione left to go get her books. The book was really well written and Clio didn't really see the reason why her fiancé had flipped out about the book. Until she turned to the next page. Her face turned bright red and she dropped the book as if it had burned her. THAT was why her fiancé had flipped out. Sheril was so going to get it the next time she saw him!

-line-line-line-

And here we see Sheril being a bit of a creeper.

side note (just to make things clear): Sheril had been married to Tricia but (unlike in the manga) she had died from illness about a year after they got married.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I own nothing

_She ran full tilt through the woods, briars and brambles cutting at her legs as the sound of baying dogs reached her ears. Panic clawed at her chest as she tried to run faster but she was just so exhausted. Her bare foot got caught on a root and she fell. Getting to her feet, she let out a yelp and collapsed when she tried to put weight on her right foot. Oh god, she was as good as dead if she couldn't walk. Tears welled in her eyes. She didn't want to die!_

"_Hey." Her head snapped up and she found herself staring into a pair of amber eyes. They belonged to a young man about the same age as her. He was tall and strong with brown hair that fell just below his shoulders._

"_Who-?" she said before the baying of dogs got closer. The man looked around for a moment before holding out his hand._

"_Come with me." he said and she stared at him for a long moment before taking his hand._

-end dream-

Clio slowly opened her eyes and sat up before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. A sigh passed her lips when she noticed that it was still night. Yet another oddly cryptic dream. The fourth since she had come back from Hogwarts for winter break. Maybe she should speak to Adam about it...

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Getting out of bed, Clio pulled a house coat over her night gown and silently slipped out of her room. Her bare feet didn't make a sound as she padded down the hall in search of her fiancé. Pausing for a moment, she closed her eyes and reached out with her magic, trying to sense where he was but she felt nothing. He wasn't in the manor at the moment. Clio's shoulders slumped before perking up when she heard the sound of a piano from behind her. Turning, she saw a glowing doorway behind her and she could hear the sound of the piano through the doorway. Curiosity getting the better of her, she reached out and placed her hand on the doorway, only to have it slip right through! She heard the music stop but before she could pull her hand out, something grabbed her wrist and she was yanked through. Clio landed roughly on a white tiled floor and she noted that the music had started up again. Pushing herself into a sitting position, Clio took note that she was in a completely white room. The floor, walls, ceiling, even the piano that was in the room, were all white... Wait, piano? Taking a second looked, Clio confirmed that there was indeed a piano in the room and sitting at the piano was a young man that was in his late teens or early twenties. His back was to her, so all she could see was the back of the tan overcoat he was wearing, his spiky bluish-black hair, and a bit of gray skin. Clio reached out with her magic and jerked back violently the moment it reached the man. What in the name of...? It was like he wasn't there at all! She snapped to attention when she heard chuckling.

"You're not going to find much of anything." said the man as he turned towards her. His appearance was definitely that of a Noah and he resembled Tyki quite a bit but he was definitely not the Noah of Pleasure. Who... who was he?

"I'm not really here." he continued.

"Not... really here?" she repeated as she stood.

"I am merely a memory." he said "I am a part of the Ark, a part of its memory. I do not truly exist but my original self still does, just in a different form with a different name."

"Who was your original self?" she asked as she approached the piano. The man smiled slyly before patting the open spot beside him.

"All you need to know was that there was a Fourteenth member of the Clan." he said as she sat down "A Musician who could control the Ark and whose will was absolute while within." He started to play again and Clio watched intently as his fingers danced across the keys. The melody he was playing sounded familiar, almost like a long lost dream.

"What is that song?" she asked before flinching when he was suddenly behind her.

"It is the precious song of the Family." he said as he guided her fingers to the keys "The song that resonated with our souls and controls the Ark." under his gentle guidance, she began to play the song he had been playing only moments before "_Then the boy went to sleep and one or two embers alive in the ashes, flared up in the shape of your beloved face..._" he let her hands go but she continued to play as if she had been playing the piano her entire life, the notes for the song coming to her instinctively as if she had always known them "_Thousands of dream spread over the land.____Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night... You shining ones fell to earth..._" she knew this melody yet the song he was singing was unfamiliar, even if the lyrics fit the melody perfectly "_Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust, I will keep praying. Please love this child and kiss the hand you're holding._" She stopped playing and looked at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You needn't ask." he said "You already know. The truth is just locked away for the time being." he tapped just above her breast, over her heart "It's in here but all will become clear soon." he smiled at her "You should head back to bed. I'm certain that you'll need your sleep for tomorrow." Clio didn't even get a chance to say anything before she found herself being dumped in her bed unceremoniously. She stared up at the glowing gateway before it closed and left her staring at her ceiling. That was... interesting. Sighing, Clio slid under the covers. It would probably be best if she just went back to sleep. Hopefully things would make sense again when she woke up. Besides, she was bound to see Adam sometime before she had to go back to Hogwarts, she'd talk to him eventually.

-line-line-

Clio sighed lightly as she walked through the crowded streets of the small village near the estate, trying to figure out what she should get her fiancé for Christmas. There were several Akuma hidden amongst the throngs of people but Clio was doing her best to ignore them, knowing that they were only there for her protection... should she need it. Now, what to get Adam... She was looking over some interesting items at one of the stalls when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Keeping her eyes on the items, she reached out with her magic to try and find the source of her unease.

Akuma... Akuma... Akuma... Akuma... Voldermort... the two level three Akuma...

Wait... Voldermort?!

Clio focused on that feeling and sure enough, she recognized the taint that belonged to her parent's murderer and he was slowly approaching her. How the hell had he found her? Taking a calming breath, Clio slowly began to weave her way through the crowd as she sought out one of the Akuma while keeping her senses trained on Voldermort, who was steadily making his way closer to her. Her hand clutched her pendant as she felt him get closer and closer before she dropped to the ground, a red spell just missing the top of her head and hitting a bystander who fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain. Turning, Clio saw him standing there.

"Now look what you made me do, Potter." said Voldermort as he pointed his wand at her

"Voldermort." she said as she shakily got to her feet. She didn't bother puling her wand out as the Akuma burst out of their human shells and attacked Voldermort, who apparated away from their attacks. Clio kept her senses trained on him and dodged as he shot spells at her while apparating away from the Akuma.

"Hold still Potter!" yelled Voldermort.

"Abrax! Phaeton!" called Clio and the two level three Akuma landed obediently beside her.

"Yes, Clio-sama?" said the Akuma in unison (they were an odd pair as they were twins both as humans and now as Akuma and they often spoke in unison).

"Does the Earl know what's going on?" asked Clio.

"Yes Clio-sama." said Abrax.

"He will be here momentarily." said Phaeton.

"Until then, we will defend you!" they said in unison. Abrax summoned a Dark Matter glaive while Phaeton summoned a Dark Matter shield. Abrax and Phaeton were unique, not just because they were twin Akuma. They worked flawlessly together, as if they were one Akuma instead of two, and they never fought, squabbled, or tried to eat each other. Their unique abilities were the reason why the Earl had made them as her personal bodyguards. Abrax was the Ultimate Offense and Phaeton was the Ultimate Defense. And it was them using their abilities in tandem that eventually drove Voldermort off as the Earl arrived in the now empty marketplace. The Earl quickly sent several level one Akuma after Voldermort before he escorted Clio back to her carriage, not once uttering a word except for telling her in a rather firm manner that she was to remain at the estate until further notice. Abrax and Phaeton were back in their human forms and sitting on the seat at the back of the carriage. The reins were firmly in the hands of Abrax and he snapped them, urging the horses into a fast trot. Clio stared at her hands, silently cursing Voldermort and hoping that Adam found him. Voldermort deserved no less, especially for disturbing her while she was searching for a present for her fiancé. A heavy sigh shook her frame.

"Are you alright, milady?" asked Phaeton.

"Yes, I'm fine." she said in a lack luster manner while looking out the window. It had just struck her that she knew so little about her fiancé. He knew so much about her while she knew next to nothing about him, so how could she get him a present if she didn't even know what he liked? She remained in a thoughtful silence the rest of the trip back to the estate and once they arrived at the manor, Clio instantly sought out Hermione, who was (once again) hiding from Sheril in the library. Despite the fact that the two of them were confirmed soul mates, Hermione continued to avoid Sheril like the plague and Sheril (when he managed to catch her unawares) was being overly dramatic and flamboyant with his attempts to woo Hermione, which often resulted in him failing rather humorously and/or getting slapped. Clio found Hermione with her nose buried in a book of runic magic.

"Mione." called Clio softly, catching her friend's attention.

"Oh, Clio," said Hermione with a smile as she looked up from her book "Back so soon? Does that mean you found something?"

"Actually, no." said Clio as she slumped into a nearby seat "I was interrupted... By Voldermort."

"What?!" gaped Hermione.

"I wasn't hurt." said Clio quickly "But on the way back, I came to rather startling realization... I really don't know much of anything about my fiancé. How can I get a present for someone I know nothing about?"

-~~that evening~~-

Adam scowled slightly as he paced the length of his private study. He had half a mind to level Wizarding England and kill off the idiots that lived there. There was honestly no words to describe their idiocy. And that man, Tom Riddle, had the gaul to attack his fiancée! It was quite clear that he couldn't leave Wizarding England to its own devices any longer. He couldn't just pull out because he was too heavily invested in Wizarding England, so he would have to change a few things. Subtly of course. Stopping his pacing, Adam turned to the painting that hung on the wall. It was of a beautiful woman with long chocolate brown hair and eyes that were a unique combination of royal purple, charcoal grey, and sapphire blue. She was dressed in a white summer dress and there were white jasmine flowers in her hair.

"Eve, my precious Eve." he said as he approached the painting "How I miss you, my Eve. My beautiful wife." He looked down, tears glinting faintly in his eyes before he took a step back, recomposed himself, and he left his study. He walked the silent halls of the manor house until he came to a stop in front of a door. It looked just like every other door in the manor but only he could sense the protections that were woven into the door, he had put them there after all. Silently, he opened the door and entered the room like a shade, not making a single noise as he approached the bed. He stopped next to the bed and gazed down at Clio, who was sprawled across the bed with a small wrapped box clutched in her hands and gift wrapping supplies spread all about the bed. A fond smile graced his face and he banished the mess with a wave of his hand before moving Clio under the covers. Gently, he took her glasses off and placed them on the bedside table before carefully prying the box from her hands. The box was wrapped in silver paper with a gold ribbon wrapped around it and a tag hung innocently from the ribbon. Lifting the tag, he noted with a tiny smile that Clio had used color-change ink to write the tag but what was written made him realize that he had been neglectful in some aspects of his relationship with his fiancé.

_To: Adam_

_From: Clio_

Those words were innocent enough but it made him realize that he had hardly told Clio anything about himself and he had barely spent anytime with her since she had come back for winter break. Setting the present down on the table next to Clio's glasses, Adam leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Pleasant dreams, my muse." he whispered before leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I own nothing

Christmas, Clio decided, was absolutely wonderful when celebrated with family, especially if your family was the family of Noah. It was chaos but of a pleasant sort and all around the merriest christmas Clio had ever experienced. Everyone had given and received presents, even Hermione, who barely knew the family. Nobody went without a present, the Earl had made sure of that. So far, her favorite part had been when Sheril had caught Hermione under the mistletoe and her bushy hair friend had been forced to kiss him. Clio knew that she had enjoyed it, no matter how much Hermione had denied it. Now all she needed to do was catch Adam alone for a few moments so that she could talk to him about her dreams and give him the present she had made for him. Her hands clutched the box a bit tighter at the second thought and she wondered if she had made the right decision to make him something. Hermione had reassured her several dozen times that he would at least appreciate the gift, pointing out that only an idiotic person would refuse a gift made by someone they cared about but Clio still had her doubts. What if she didn't make it well enough? Or what if it fell apart? Or what if he didn't like it at all? Clio felt a panic attack creeping up on her and, not wanting to ruin the merriment, she slipped out of the room. Finding an empty sitting room, Clio went inside and dropped onto a couch, her present falling out of her hands and onto her lap as she took off her glasses and wiped away a few threatening tears. She couldn't do this... Why did it have to be so hard? She had given gifts to her friends numerous times over the last four and a half years, so why was it so hard to give her fiancé a gift? She tucked some loose hair behind her ear and slid her glasses back on before staring down at the present. Maybe... maybe it was because she was afraid that he might reject it and, by extension, her. She was afraid because she knew so little about the man she was to marry in two short years. He rarely had time to spend with her and what affection he did show her, during those rare times they were together, felt like the type of affection one would show a family member. It was almost like he was treating her more like his child than his fiancée.

"Clio?" Clio almost flinched at the sound of her fiancé's voice... almost. She had sensed him lingering nearby only a moment ago but she hadn't really wanted to acknowledge his presence in her current state of pathetic brooding. His hand was gentle as he tilted her chin up and his eyes were soft. He leaned forward and her eyes widened when his lips touched hers in a soft, chaste kiss. They pulled apart a moment later and he fell to his knees as he took her hands into his own.

"Clio." he said "I've been neglectful of our relationship. Please forgive me. I didn't wish to cause you anguish. I... I merely don't know how to go about establishing our relationship. It's difficult, especially with our age differences, both given and perceived. I will do what I can to make this right. All I ask is that you trust me in return."

"Adam..." said Clio "I do trust you." she looked down at the present for a moment before holding it out to him, blushing slightly "I... I made this for you. I hope you like it." Adam took the present and opened it carefully before pulling out a golden pocket watch. It wasn't a normal pocket watch because when he opened it, there were locations instead of hours and there were thirteen golden hands, each engraved with the name of a family member on it except for two. One was blank and the other had Clio's name on it. Closing the watch, he turned it over in his hand a few times, taking a moment to admire the detail she had put into the watch.

"It's beautiful." said Adam "It must've taken you weeks to make this."

"Actually." said Clio shyly "It only took me one night. Apparently being an elemental makes me a natural at manipulating metals. Though I did scrap quite a few watches before I made that one. Charming the watch was the easiest part of the whole thing." Adam chuckled a bit before kissing her forehead.

"And you did a beautiful job, my muse." he said "You've managed to do something that a person twice your age would have trouble doing. You're destined for great things, my muse, you can be sure of that." Clio blushed brightly at his praise.

"Ah, Adam..." she said "I've been wanting to talk to you about something." a nod from him was all it took for her to continue "I've been having odd dreams lately. Ever since I came back for winter break. In some ways, they feel more like memories than dreams. I feel as though I should know what's going on in these dreams but I don't and things seem familiar but they're not. I've also seen you in these dreams but you seem to be younger, in both body and soul, and your hair was quite a bit longer. Adam, do you know what these dreams mean?"

"I do." he admitted after a moment "But it wasn't... I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon." he sighed, running a hand through his hair "I think it would be best if I showed you something before I explained." He held his hand out and Clio took it without hesitation, which made him smile slightly. There was silence between the two of them as he took her to his private study and took her to the first painting hanging upon the wall. It was of fourteen people, the setting and the style of their clothing being completely foreign to Clio but she was instantly able to single out Adam amongst the crowd.

"Who are they?" asked Clio. The painting was old, very old, and incredibly well preserved, probably with the aid of magic.

"The original members of the family of Noah." said Adam as he pointed to each person "Myself, Toraido, Joido, Dezaiasu, Wisely, Fiidora, Maashiima, Raasura, Road, Bondomu, Rasutoru, and Maitora." he then pointed to the older man in flowing robes situated in the center of the painting "And that is lord Noah, who was our master and, in many ways, our father. He brought us together and he is the one who discovered a way for our memories and abilities to live on and be reborn through our children in the event of our deaths." he touched the painting with a fond and slightly wistful look on his face "They all hold a special place within my heart but who doesn't hold their first family close to their heart? There are times that I miss them but sometimes, dwelling in the past can do more harm than good. Besides, I have my family with me, here and now. They might have a different appearance, personality, and history but they're still my family and I love them dearly." he shook his head "Come, I have more I wish to show you." He lead her further into his study, passing paintings of each generation of the family and artifacts that had once belonged to family members. Seven thousand years worth of the family's history was held within this room and he told her about all of it, weaving stories that she could see within her mind's eye, almost as if he were showing her his memories of all these events. Then he came to a stop in front of a painting of a beautiful woman who almost looked like an angel and, for some reason, Clio felt a connection with her, almost like she knew this woman but she couldn't remember her name or where she had met her.

"She's beautiful." said Clio "Who is she? She seems familiar."

"Her name is Eve." said Adam sorrowfully as he turned to her "And she should be familiar to you. She and you are one and the same." gently brushed some hair out of her face before taking her hands into his own "You, Clio, are the reincarnation of my first wife and my Soul Mate, Eve." Clio went rigid as she stared up at her fiancé with wide eyes.

"Wha-what did you say?" she asked.

"You are the reincarnation of Eve." said Adam "That's why you've been having those dreams. They're the memories from your previous life. Your memories shouldn't have resurfaced for at least three more years. I don't know why they're surfacing now."

"What happens once all of the memories return?" asked Clio. Adam studied her for a moment before sighing.

"You don't need to be afraid, my muse." said Adam with a small smile "You'll still be you." he kissed her forehead "Now, you still have to open your present from me." A beautifully wrapped box appeared in his hand and he held it out to her. Hesitantly, Clio took the box from him and she untied the shimmery ribbon before carefully unwrapping the velvety black, silver star studded paper and opening the box. A beautiful blue and black butterfly fluttered out of the box and fluttered about for a moment before landing on Clio's hand.

"It's beautiful." said Clio as it fluttered off of her hand.

"I modeled it after one of Tyki-pon's Teez." said Adam as it landed on his outstretched hand "It isn't dangerous like a Teez but you can store spells in it and it is intelligent enough to know when and how to use those spells. You can also use it to communicate with me. Keep it with you at all times." He brushed her hair back and Clio felt it crawl off of his hand and onto her head before settling just above her ear.

"Thank you." said Clio with a smile. Adam returned her smile as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Millennie!" Adam sighed and pulled back before turning to face Road as she came running up.

"Millennie!" said Road as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Yes Road?" he asked.

"I was sent to tell you two that it's time for dinner!" said Road with a cute smile.

"Then we shouldn't keep everyone waiting, should we?" said Adam before he lead the way out of the room.


	12. Author's Corner

-Author's corner-

I decided to clarify a few things here:

1. Yes, Clio's second soul mate will be Allen Walker. This is mainly because of popular demand from my wonderful reviewers and because Clio really needed someone her own age to connect to and Allen fit the bill perfectly (plus they look absolutely adorable together!)

2. She is indeed Eve's reincarnation as you probably read in chapter eleven. Eve is important to the story line as you will eventually read in future chapters. I'll give you a bit of a teaser though: Eve is connected to the Ark, the Musician, and the Fourteenth but probably not in the way you would assume.

3. I'll be doing about two more chapters to wrap up the Harry Potter story line and then I'll be getting more involved in the story. Dumbledore, Voldermort, and (to a lesser extant) the Dursleys will be taken care of.

4. I've always seen the Earl as a more tragic character than an evil character, mainly because he just seems to have suffered a lot of tragedy in his life (example: the mess with the Fourteenth thirty-five years ago) and that's made him a little bit unhinged (which could explain why he acts like he does when he's in his non-human form). To me it seems like what he really wants more than even destroying both the Innocence and humanity is to keep his family safe and together.

Well, that's all for this Author's corner. Please keep reading and reviewing! Reviewers get digital Timcanpy plushies!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I own nothing

"OWLs are far more difficult than I expected." said Clio as she walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione "My brain feels like it's going to melt."

"That's physically impossible under normal circumstances." said Hermione.

"I was talking figuratively, Mione." said Clio.

"I know~" said Hermione with a smirk that just looked silly on her face.

"What would I do without you, Mione?" asked Clio sarcastically but with a smile on her face. Clio felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and she half turned to glance behind her, only to be hit by a jet of red light. A choked noise escaped her throat as she fell to the ground, her body alighting with a white hot pain that she experienced once before. Someone had just cast the Cruciatus Curse on her but, thankfully, she only had to endure it for one excruciating minute before the spell faded.

"Clio!" cried Hermione as she dropped down next to her friend "Clio are you alright?"

"Wha-?" croaked Clio as she tried to sit up.

"It was Ron." said Hermione as she helped Clio sit up. Clio saw that Ron was being restrained by a few of the OWLs Examiners.

"You bitch!" yelled Ron "I'll kill you! You ruined everything! You should've died with your mudblood mother you filthy half-blood!" he broke free from the examiners and slashed with his wand in Clio's direction "Sectumsempra!"

"Look out!" said Hermione as she got between Clio and the spell. Clio's eyes widened as a few drops of blood hit her face before Hermione slumped against her.

"Mione?" she said "Hermione?!" She groaned slightly but didn't answer and Clio feared the worst as several professors came running up. Hermione was quickly taken away and Clio was left sitting there, trembling, until Lulubell came.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she crouched next to her.

"Why?" asked Clio as she watched Ron get taken away, cursing and screaming at her the whole way "Why did Hermione do that?" She startled when Lulubell suddenly hugged her and her eyes were wide when Lulubell finally pulled back.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing to get you looked at." said Lulubell as she helped Clio to her feet. Clio nodded and allowed the Noah of Lust to lead her to the Hospital Wing though Clio was having a bit of difficulty walking. Her legs felt like they were full of pins and needles and her body was throbbing. She fought back tears as she prayed for Hermione to be alright. When they reached the Hospital Wing, she noted that a curtain had been pulled around one of the beds and she could see shadows behind it as well as hear murmured voices. Clio sat down on one of the beds with Lulubell sitting next to her, providing comfort with her silent presence. Time seemed to drag on until Madam Pomfrey finally pulled back the curtain. Clio watched as Snape swept out of the room. Why had Snape been here? A tingle of magic made her look at Madam Pomfrey as wisps of smoky magic surrounded her before blinking a few different colors.

"There isn't any permanent damage from the curse, thank god for that." said Madam Pomfrey "But you might feel a few twinges of pain over the next few hours."

"How's Hermione?" asked Clio.

"She'll be fine." said Madam Pomfrey "She'll be in pain for a few days but it was healed quick enough and I applied dittany so it won't scar. She should be able to sit her OWLs tomorrow so long as no complications crop up."

"Thank you." said Clio. Madam Pomfrey nodded before disappearing into her office. Clio gave a relieved sigh before standing and allowing Lulubell to lead her out of the Hospital Wing.

"I'll inform lord Millennium of this incident." said Lulubell "That boy will be dealt with accordingly." Clio nodded but remained silent. She didn't pity Ron Weasley when Adam got a hold of him or even worse, Sheril. A shudder went down her spine at the thought of Sheril finding out about what happened to Hermione. He would torture the boy in the worst way possible, that was certain. The two of them stopped at the Fat Lady's painting.

"I will leave you here." said Lulubell "Please try to stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." said Clio.

-line-line-

_She was in the white room, sitting at the white piano. Her fingers danced across the ebony keys as she played a soft melody that was sad and heartfelt. _

"_I thought I'd find you here, Eve." She stopped playing and turned towards the person._

"_Lord Noah." she said "I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep."_

"_You've managed to work your way though the night once again." said Noah "Adam worked himself into a panic because you weren't there when he woke up."_

"_I love that man to death," she said with an exasperated sigh "But we only found out that I'm pregnant a week ago and already he's acting like a mother hen." she closed her eyes and took a relaxing breath before opening them again "It's morning?"_

"_Yes." said Noah._

"_It is... difficult to tell time in this room." she said "Plus I got so caught up in my work."_

"_The song sounds beautiful." said Noah "The Ark loves it already, I can tell."_

"_I might have the melody perfected, sir." she said "But it is far from complete. I still need to come up with lyrics and I'm having trouble with that."_

"_I'm sure they'll come to you eventually." said Noah "Now come, before Adam decides to level the Ark searching for you." She nodded and stood._

"_Sometimes I'm tempted to tell him about this place." she said as she followed him to the glowing doorway "But then I realize that I'll never get a moment's peace if I do. Besides, some secrets are better left secrets."_

"_Indeed they are." said Noah "It is best if only our Musician knew of this room. The secret room of my secret Fourteenth Disciple."_

-~~end dream~~-

Clio blearily opened her eyes when she heard a trilling noise close to her ear. A flicker of blue and black caught her attention and she saw the butterfly golem Adam had given her fluttering just above her head. Sitting up, she yawned before glancing around the Common Room, noting that it was empty and fairly dark. The only light came from the dying fire in the fireplace. Her golem trilled again and she allowed it to land on her palm.

"What is it?" she murmured as she studied her golem "I was having an interesting dream that you interrupted." It trilled again as it moved across her palm before fluttering off. Clio yawned and stood before turning with the intent to go to her dorm, only to crash into something. An arm snaked around her waist and steadied her as she stared blearily for a moment before looking up at their face.

"Adam?" she said. Adam smiled softly at her as he cupped her face with his free hand before gently kissing her.

"Hello darlin'." he said softly "How are you feeling?"

"Alright." she said "Why are you here? I thought you were in China?"

"I came as soon as I sensed something wrong." he replied as he sat down and tugged her onto his lap "Lulubell filled me in on what happened. Are you certain that you're fine?"

"Yes." she said as she shifted to look at him "I'm certain. Pain is something I'm use to by now. Especially after the childhood I had before coming to Hogwarts."

"You were neglected by your guardians."

"Not just that. I...I didn't tell you the whole truth about my childhood. Like the fact I slept in a broom cupboard until I got my Hogwarts letter." She felt him go deathly still.

"What?" hissed Adam "They made you sleep in a cupboard?" Clio shrank back a bit and he quickly reined in his temper "I'm sorry, my muse. I didn't mean to scare you." he hugged her in a comforting manner "Clio, I must know. Did they ever harm you physically?"

"Yes." said Clio after a moment "It was mainly my Uncle and cousin but my Aunt did take a swing at me with a frying pan once or twice. All of my ribs have been broken at least twice, both of my arms have been broken, both of my shoulders have been dislocated several times, and I've gotten more bruises than I can count as well as several broken noses from my cousin, who beat me up like it was a game."

"Oh, my muse." said Adam before kissing her cheek "My poor little muse. Why didn't I check on you sooner? I could've prevented all of this."

"You're a busy man." said Clio as she rested her head on his shoulder "And you hadn't even known about my parents' deaths until this past summer."

"It's still unforgivable." he said sadly "It was my duty to ensure that you were being taken care of. I could have prevented the abuse, the neglect, and the suffering you had to endure since your parents' deaths."

"Adam." she said as she placed a hand on his cheek "I don't blame you for anything. You saved me and that's all that counts." She placed a kiss on his cheek and he turned and caught her lips with his before she could pull back. The kiss was gentle and sweet but he pulled back after a brief moment and rested his forehead against hers before closing his eyes. It was times like these that Clio found herself forgetting that he was an ancient and dangerous man who was destined to drag the world into a second darkness. He just seemed so weary and sad, like the weight of the whole world rested on his shoulders. Clio noticed that he seemed more than content to just sit there with her in his arms and that was alright with her. She felt warm and she soon drifted back to sleep, vaguely realizing that she still needed to ask him about the Fourteenth but deciding that she'd just ask him later. Adam opened his eyes a moment later and smiled faintly when he saw that she was asleep. He stood with her in his arms and gently laid her on the couch in the most comfortable position he was able to maneuver her into. Then he conjured a light blanket, which he carefully laid over her.

"What would I do without you, my muse?" he said as he brushed a few errant strands of hair out of her face "You are my light. You are they only thing keeping me from descending into the maddening darkness that has been eating at me for seven thousand years." He placed a kiss on her cheek before straightening up. It was time for him to head back to the manor and do a bit of planning.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I own nothing

Tyki Mikk checked his pocket watch and nodded before closing it and tucking it back into his pocket. Taking one last drag from his cigarette, he dropped it onto the ground and extinguished it with his heel before moving forward and easily slipping into the grounds of the Malfoy Manor. He needed to retrieve a specific person for the Earl and said person needed to be alive but the Earl never said anything about anyone else in the manor being left alive. He also had a snake he needed to catch... much to his displeasure. He wasn't exactly found of snakes but he would do the task assigned to him and he would do it without complaints (mostly anyways).

-~~meanwhile~~-

Road Kamelot hummed as she walked down Privet Drive, swinging Lero in time with the melody. She had a special mission from Millennie and she was more than eager to do it. Her mission was to deal out justice, her own personal brand of justice since the Earl couldn't be here to do it himself. Stopping at house Number Four, she giggled before a vicious smirk bloomed across her face. Humans might be easy to break but she was going to draw this out for as long as possible. This was going to be fun!~

-~~at Hogwarts~~-

Albus Dumbledore paced the length of his office, wondering where he had gone wrong. His pawn was slipping through his fingers and he was fumbling to regain control of her. Everything he had done to keep that man from his pawn would all be for naught if he couldn't get her away from him. Yes, Dumbledore had known of the marriage contract but that didn't stop him from trying to override it with a marriage contract between Clio and Ron. It wouldn't have been good for his plans had that man known of Lily and James' deaths and taken his pawn away. No, he had needed his pawn to be malleable and that would've only happened if she had been with the Dursleys. Everything had been going smoothly until this summer. Those blasted goblins had gone behind his back and alerted that man to the Potter girl's condition. His plans could still be salvaged if he could get her away from that man and if it took a few Imperius curses and binding spells to keep her subdued and compliant then so be it. That man was a dark, vile creature that didn't even deserve to be called human and he would not have him corrupting his pawn and (eventual) martyr. He would've dealt with that man by now if that creature wasn't so damn elusive and he himself wasn't so busy supervising his little pawns in his war against the Dark Lord he had created.

"Good evening, Headmaster." Dumbledore quickly spun around, his wand instantly drawn and pointing at the stranger currently lounging in one of his chairs. The man was large and rotund with sickly gray skin and a massive grin that seemed to be permanently stuck on his face.

"Who are you?" demanded Dumbledore, noting that all the portraits were mysteriously empty.

"You wound me, Albus Dumbledore~" said the man as he stood "But I was in a different form the last time you saw me, so you probably don't recognize me~" the man walked over to Fawkes' perch "It was the summer of eighteen ninety-nine and you were about eighteen at the time~" he began to stroke the firebird's feathers, making the phoenix trill gently "Your sister had just died and you wanted nothing more than to have her back because you were feeling dreadfully guilty for causing her death with your stupidity. However, when the opportunity was offered to you, you rejected it and rather angrily too. Singed my one of my favorite hats with a blasting curse if I remember correctly~"

"You... You're-!" said Dumbledore.

"Correct~" said the man as he turned to Dumbledore "I am he for he is me. I am the Earl of the Millennium, the Thousand Year Duke, and a man whom time cannot touch. I am the devil that tempts humanity and who traps those that I lure in with my sweetly whispered words in the skin of demons~"

"Confringo!" said Dumbledore and a flaming explosion encased the Earl. Dumbledore was confident that not even a vile human like that man could've survived a direct hit from that curse, especially with the power he had put behind it but as the explosion faded away, his eyes widened in horror. The Earl was standing there, small flames still dancing across his body, only looking the slightest bit singed while his form had shifted to one that Dumbledore recognized. He was Earl Adam Millennium! Except, his skin was now an umber gray color and several cross-like markings now decorated his forehead.

"Now look what you've done." chided Adam "You singed yet another one of my favorite hats."

"Avada Kedavra!" said Dumbledore and a jet of green light shot out at the Adam, who merely grinned before disappearing.

"Did you think I would just stand there and let you kill me, Albus?" said the Adam, once again lounging in one of the chairs "You must be getting senile in your old age." He flicked his wrist and Dumbledore's wand flew into his hand.

"What sort of dark monster are you?" said Dumbledore. A toothy and all around disturbing grin appeared on the Earl's face.

"I am the man who has destroyed humanity once and will do so again." said the Adam as he stood, shadows twisting and slithering out of their corners and from under furniture to meet his shadow "I am the Maker of Demons and the bringer of Darkness." he was in front of Dumbledore now "I am the Patriarch of the Family of Noah, who are the true Apostles of God. I am also the true master of the Deathly Hallows which I used to sow the seeds of discord amongst you arrogant wizards." his eyes practically glowed as he narrowed them "I am also fiancé to Clio Calliope Potter, who is the reincarnation of my original wife, Eve, and I am here, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, to exact vengeance for the crimes you have committed against her." darkness seemed to grow and deepen all around Adam, whose eyes glowed ominously under the shadows cast by the brim of his hat while his grin became manic and shark-like and it practically split his face "You will learn that nobody, and I mean Nobody, messes with what's mine. Even if you have to die learning that."

-~~back at the Malfoy Manor~~-

Tyki hummed in appreciation as a horde of newly born Teez fluttered above the mangled bodies strewn all about him. They certainly were more powerful than a normal Teez but they were just as beautiful and just as deadly.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tyki sighed in annoyance as the spell passed harmlessly through him. That's the forty-second time someone tried that rather annoying curse on him. Honesty, didn't they realize that it didn't work on him after the first twenty or so times? Or were they just that idiotic?

"Magic has no affect on me." he said as he pulled out a cigarette "I thought you imbeciles would have realized that by now." he lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply before turning to face his target "Or has all the inbreeding destroyed any and every brain cells you possess, Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Tyki exhaled a cloud of silvery smoke as the man before him fumed before he started throwing more spells at him. The spells passed harmlessly through Tyki, who rolled his eyes in annoyance before vanishing into the ground and reappearing behind the man. One solid blow was all it took to knock the guy out.

"Now, time to find that snake." said Tyki before heading deeper into the Manor.

-~~later~~-

_Sennen ko wa sagashiteru_

_Daiji na haato sagashiteru_

_Anata wa atari tashikameyou_

Road Kamelot sang and kicked her legs as she sat on a wooden table while Tyki leaned against it, shuffling through a deck of cards and smoking as they waited for the Earl to return.

"Could you not sing that song?" said Tyki, his cigarette dangling from his lips as he spoke "It gives me the creeps." Road stuck her tongue out at him before she keep on singing.

_Sennen ko wa sagashiteru_

_Daiji na haato sagashiteru_

_Anata wa atari tashikameyou_

She perked up when the door opened and she smiled brightly when the Millennium Earl came into the room followed by a pair of Akuma, who were dragging a limp Albus Dumbledore between them.

"Millennie!~" said Road happily as she jumped off of the table and ran over to him.

"Hello Road~" said the Earl as the Akuma chained Dumbledore to the wall next to Voldermort, who was still out cold "Did you finish your mission?~"

"Yep!" said Road with a huge grin "And I did it above and beyond your specifications Millennie!"

"Perfect!~" said the Earl before turning to Tyki "Did you get the items, Tyki-pon?~" Tyki pointed at the burlap sack sitting on the table, which twitched every now and then, and a few assorted items piled next to it "Excellent~" The Earl reached into the pocket of his overcoat and pulled out a beautifully crafted diadem with a large, oval, brilliant cut, blue sapphire set in it and he set it with the other items.

"Can I ask why you needed such random items?" asked Tyki.

"These aren't ordinary items, Tyki-pon~" said the Earl "That man," he motioned to Voldermort "Has turned them into Horcruxes. Or soul containers in layman's terms. I'm going to destroy them right in front of him, one by one~"

"Ooh! Can I help? Can I? Can I? Can I?" asked Road as she practically bounced.

"Of course, Road~" said the Earl before turning to Tyki "Would you like to help, Tyki-pon?~" Tyki sighed before a toothy grin crept onto his face.

"I'd be honored to help you, my dear Millennium Earl." he said as he extinguished his cigarette.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I own nothing

"I'll see you in few weeks, Clio." said Hermione as she hugged Clio "It all depends on how long it takes my parents to pick out a house and get all of our stuff packed up."

"Stay safe until then, Mione." said Clio "You know Sheril will have a fit if anything happens to you." Hermione had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

"Are you certain that you'll be alright?" asked Hermione "I feel kind of bad just leaving you here, especially with, you know."

"I'm heading over to Padfoot's house." said Clio "I managed to guilt Adam into letting me spend some time with my godfather and honorary uncle. So, I'll be over there until Adam comes and gets me on my birthday."

"Then I'll see you on your birthday." said Hermione.

"See ya." called Clio as she watched Hermione leave before slinging her charmed school bag over her shoulder (all her stuff was in there) and heading off into London. As she walked in the direction of Grimmauld Place (where she had been told that Remus would meet her), she took some time to do a bit of window shopping, something she never had the luxury to do before. Pausing in front of an antique shop, Clio looked at the items displayed in the window and almost instantly, a beautifully carved music box caught her eye. There was something about it that called to her and ten minutes later, she was walking out of the store with the music box, having been unable to resist buying it. It was a beautiful mahogany box three inches wide, six inches long, and three inches tall and covered with elegantly carved lilies and the song it played was Für Elise, at least according to the elderly man at the counter. Clio smiled before tucking the music box into her bag and slinging her bag onto her back once again. Checking her watch, she realized that she had spent enough time dallying and that she needed to get over to Grimmauld Place. After a moment of debate, she decided that it would be best to take the Knight Bus and set off in search of a less crowded area in order to summon said bus. Suddenly, Clio felt the air become tinged with the murky dark auras of Akuma. Oh, this was definitely not good. Several loud explosions filled the air before Clio suddenly found herself flung off her feet. She crashed into something soft and an arm was quickly wrapped around her before she suddenly found herself... inside? What the hell?

"Are you alright?" asked a soft male voice.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." she said as a blush coated her face. Just being in contact with this person sent sensations through her similar to the sensations she felt whenever she was in contact with Adam.

"That's good." said person "Can you let me up?" Clio quickly scrambled to her feet and turned towards the person, offering her hand to him. Silver eyes locked with her bright green ones and, for a brief moment, time seemed to pause. The person who had caught her was a teenage boy, probably similar to her in age, and she felt her blush deepen. The boy was boyishly cute especially when compared to Adam's mature and handsome appearance. Aside from his silver eyes, he had skin that was similar to alabaster and his medium length hair was the purest shade of white she had ever seen while the left side of his face was marred by a long scar. Time snapped back into place when he accepted her hand and she quickly helped him to his feet before dimly noting that he was the same height as her.

"Stay here." he said "You'll be safe." Clio nodded and watched as he ran out of the building. That was when her mind decided to come back to reality. That boy was her second soul mate! He had to be! Running over to the gaping hole in the wall, Clio peered out into the street and her eyes went wide when she saw the boy fighting about a dozen or so level one Akuma. His left arm had transformed into a long slim claw and what appeared to be a white cowl and he was using it to destroy the Akuma. Her eyes widened in realization. He was an Exorcist! There wasn't any other explanation, especially with the black, silver trimmed coat he was wearing. The boy was an Exorcist that worked for the Black Order, which was the Family's mortal enemy. She looked down. How was she going to tell Adam if the boy really was her soul mate? Apprehension set in as she watched him face off against two level two Akuma who quickly revealed that they had control of both wind and fire which they used to mercilessly beat the teen up. Unable to stay out of the fight any longer, Clio reached out with her magic and quickly pulled their wind and fire into her command before sending it back at them. The teen used the distraction to destroy the two Akuma and he stood there panting for a moment before collapsing. Quickly dissipating the wind and fire, Clio ran out to the teen and checked him over. A relieved sigh escaped her lips when she found that he was still breathing but she frowned when she took in all of his injuries. She needed to get him off the street before more Akuma came around to investigate.

-line-line-

Allen felt like he had been run over by a bus... literally. There wasn't a single part of his body that didn't ache. Those level twos had done a number on him and he was willing to bet that he had been carted off to the nearest hospital. Blearily, he opened his eyes and as his vision came into focus, he realized that he wasn't in a hospital room. Hearing a door open, he turned his head and saw the girl he had saved, those bright green eyes of hers were hard to forget after all.

"Oh, you're up!" she said with a smile "I was worried that you were going to sleep forever." she came to a stop by his bedside "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like on giant bruise." he said as he sat up with her help "Where am I?"

"This is my godfather's house." she said as she started unwrap the multitude of bandages wrapped about his body "I brought you here after you collapsed. Thankfully, you weren't too severely injured though you have been asleep for a whole day." Allen was surprised to see unmarred and slightly bruised skin underneath the bandages "I have some knowledge with non-conventional, natural healing methods, so you've healed a bit faster than you would've if you had been sent to the hospital." Her hand grazed his left arm and the green stone cross embedded in the back of his left hand flashed.

"Did you...?" he asked.

"No, I saw it." she replied "What is that, exactly?"

"It's my Anti-Akuma weapon." he said "My left arm has been overrun by the Innocence embedded in my hand." She touched the green cross before he could stop her and it began to glow brightly.

"It feels warm." she said "Warm and pure." Allen hesitantly placed his right hand over hers and he felt warmth flood up his arm. It felt as though it was permeating his very soul and not only was it warm but it was comforting in a way. They both removed their hands and studied each other for a long moment.

"My name is Clio." she said as she held her hand out "Clio Potter."

"Allen, Allen Walker." he said as he shook her hand. They both jumped when the sheets on the bed began to move before Timcanpy suddenly popped out from underneath. The golden golem was instantly cuddling his face and neck.

"Timcanpy!" said Allen "Stop it!" His stomach then growled loudly and Clio giggled.

"Hungry?" she asked as she stood and he nodded "Well, I'll go start breakfast." she pointed to a stack of clothes on a chair "I cleaned and patched up your clothes, so you can change before coming downstairs. The kitchen is straight down the stairs and at the end of the hall. Please try not to disturb anything or make too much noise on the way down. My godfather is still asleep and he gets cranky if woken too early." Allen nodded in understanding before watching as she left.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting situation we've gotten ourselves into, Tim." said Allen and Timcanpy nodded in agreement. Getting out of bed, he quickly changed into his uniform before quietly making his way down the stairs with his coat slung over his shoulder. The whole house was old, creaky, and creepy but he didn't let that get between him and the promised breakfast waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Entering the kitchen, Allen was greeted by a wonderful smell that rivaled the smell of Jerry's cooking and he saw Clio flitting around the kitchen like a humming bird.

"Have a seat and help yourself." she said, not looking up from her work "I'll have more finished soon."

"Okay." said Allen as he took a seat at the table before proceeding to wipe out all the food that was currently set out on the table. However, his appetite didn't seem to deter Clio. In fact, she seemed thrilled (kinda like Jerry had been when he had first joined the Order) and she told him that she loved to cook but she never really had the opportunity to do so anymore. He wasn't complaining, seeing as her food was as good as Jerry's (maybe even a bit better, not that he'd tell Jerry that) and she happily continued to cook until he was absolutely stuffed. Clio's godfather, Sirius, had come down about halfway into Allen's meal and he was currently sitting with a cup of coffee and a plate of food he had managed to swipe from Allen.

"How did you manage to eat so much?" asked Sirius.

"I can eat like that anytime of the day actually." said Allen as he helped Clio wash dishes "I have incredibly high metabolism."

"I think we're going to need more food if you stay around much longer." said Sirius before turning to his meal.

"Actually, I won't be staying much longer." said Allen "I really should get going soon. I'm kinda in the middle of a mission and I'm certain that if I don't call my supervisor with an update soon, there's going to be a panic."

"What kind of mission?" asked Clio.

"I'm looking for something." he said "Something important and I need to find it soon."

"I'm sure you'll find it." said Clio with a reassuring smile. Allen returned the smile before hiding his face behind his bangs as he blushed slightly. He personally thought Clio was really pretty and she was a really nice person, she hadn't even freaked out over his left arm, but he was willing to bet that she was already taken. Not that he'd be allowed to date her even if he wanted to. Damn Order regulations. Thankfully, he managed to will away his blush by the time they had finished the dishes and he was just getting ready to leave when he realized something important.

Timcanpy was missing.

"Something wrong?" asked Clio.

"Yeah, my golem is missing." said Allen "I can't leave without him."

"I'll help you find him." said Clio.

"Thanks." said Allen with a grateful smile before they started to search for the wayward golem. They searched both the ground floor and the first floor with little success. They had just stepped foot the second floor when the sound of Für Elise being played reached their ears.

"Where's that music coming from?" asked Allen. Clio listened for a moment.

"This way." she said before leading him into a room that was most definitely inhabited. Allen quickly realized that it must've been Clio's room because there were several neatly pressed dresses laid out on the bed and a cute plush dog sitting on the pillows. The music was coming from a small music box that was set on the dresser and sitting in front of the music box was Timcanpy.

"Timcanpy!" said Allen as he took a step towards the golden golem. Timcanpy turned towards them and flicked his wings a few times, as if beckoning Allen over. Allen walked over and went to close the music box but paused before digging around in his jacket for a moment.

"Allen?" questioned Clio as he pulled out a dossier and flipped through it.

"Clio, look at this." said Allen as he showed her a picture. She took a look at the picture and then at her music box before looking at the picture again.

"They match." she said.

"Where did you find this music box?" asked Allen.

"A small antique shop near King's Cross." said Clio.

"This music box is what I've been looking for." said Allen as he looked at her "It went missing a few days before I arrived to pick it up and I've spent the last week scouring London for it. I can't believe that you found it."

"What's so special about this music box?" she asked as she picked it up.

"It contains a piece of Innocence." he said as he pulled his glove off and held up his left hand "Kinda like this cross in the back of my hand."

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Clio.

"I'll take it back to Headquarters," said Allen as he tugged his glove on "They can remove the Innocence without damaging the music box. I can even send it back to you once they've finished." Clio traced the carvings on the lid of the box and sighed before placing it in Allen's hands.

"Here." said Clio "Keep it." she smiled softly "I'm certain that you'll appreciate more than I will."

"Are you sure?" asked Allen "It wouldn't be much trouble to send it back to you."

"I'm sure." she replied as she moved her hands off of the music box.

"Thank you." he said with a smile before Timcanpy slammed into the back of his head and made him stumble into Clio. Their eyes widened as their lips met and a spark jolted through their bodies before they pulled away, their faces bright red.

"S-sorry about that." said Allen in embarrassment.

"No, it's alright." said Clio as she looked away, her face still red. Cue awkward silence.

"I should get going." he said after a moment.

"Yea." she said "Let me walk you to the door."

"C'mon Tim." said Allen as he snatched Timcanpy and shoved him into his pocket before following Clio out of the room. The two of them remained quiet until they reached the front door.

"Thanks." said Allen "For everything."

"It was nothing." said Clio "I like helping people. It's kinda my thing."

"Still, thank you." he said "I'd say see you around but I don't think that we'll ever see each other again."

"Write me?" she said.

"I'm not permitted..." he managed to say before he was cut off.

"It wasn't a question." she said "I'm going to write you and I expect a reply, Allen Walker, because I'd really like to have someone to talk to, even if it's just through letters."

"Alright." said Allen with a small smile "I'll write."

"Good." she said before hugging him "Have a safe trip." Allen was taken aback but she had pulled away before he could react, so he settled for smiling.

"Good-bye, Clio." he said as he opened the door "Write soon."

"I will." said Clio before he left and closed the door behind him "Good-bye, Allen."

-Author's corner-

Yay! Allen appears!

Now things are really going to get interesting~

Please review!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I own nothing

Allen Walker sighed, his fingers unconsciously tracing the cross embedded in the back of his left hand. It was odd, in his opinion, that he found himself wishing, no yearning for the company of a girl he had only met once. What was wrong with him? Ever since that mission, all he could think about was Clio Potter, even with everything that had been thrown at him these last two weeks. Her smiling face haunted his waking thoughts and his nightmares had been replaced by dreams of her. The letters they traded were his only solace in this confusing time where almost everyone believed him to be a traitor and they were proof to him that his meeting with Clio hadn't been a dream. He was also grateful that the messenger (Clio's pet owl, Hedwig), had a knack of turning up when his 'bodyguard' (read: Stalker) wasn't around. Still, he longed to see Clio again but he didn't know why. He needed advice. Now who to talk to?

Lenalee?

No. Even if he trusted Lenalee, he doubted that she would know what was going on with him. Plus she had a bit of a crush on him and he didn't want her getting the wrong impression.

Komui?

No. Just no.

Cross?

No. He was forbidden from seeing his Master and besides he wouldn't go to Cross for advice, even if he was dying.

Link?

Hell no. He didn't need the Central Watchdog learning any of his secrets.

Krory?

No. As much as he liked the man, Krory was too naive.

Miranda?

Same as Krory.

Kanda?

No way in hell would Kanda ever give him advice without insulting and infuriating him halfway to hell.

Lavi?

Actually, that sounded like a good idea. Lavi was a Bookman, so he knew a lot about a lot of stuff and he could keep a secret when asked. (Plus it didn't hurt that both him and Bookman seemed a bit more obliging with giving him answers than most) So Lavi it was.

"C'mon Tim." said Allen as he walked over to the door "Let's go find Lavi before Link gets back." Timcanpy landed on his head as he peered out into the hall "Alright, coast's clear. Let's go." It took Allen twenty minutes but he finally managed to find Lavi in a secluded part of the library, perched on a window sill and surrounded by books and newspapers.

"Hey Allen." said Lavi without looking up from the newspaper he was reading "What's up?"

"I need some advice, Lavi." said Allen as he stepped over the stacks of assorted books and papers before sitting on a empty spot on the window sill next to Lavi.

"And you came to me?" said Lavi "I'm touched that you think so highly of me to come to me for advice."

"Actually," said Allen, pointedly avoiding looking at his reflection in the window "I came to you because you were the only one I could trust not to tell anyone or give me stupid advice. The topic's a bit sensitive and I'd like it to stay a secret."

"Okay, joking aside then." said Lavi "I will listen from the perspective of a Bookman. This conversation will have never happened once we're done here."

"Not that extreme Lavi!" said Allen "Your Bookman side doesn't need to get involved."

"Killjoy." said Lavi (was he pouting?) "Okay fire away, Moyashi." Allen sighed heavily.

"Do you remember that mission to London I had?" asked Allen "The one to retrieve the music box?"

"Yeah." said Lavi "What about it?"

"I left a few things out of my report, which I'm certain you've read." said Allen "I was actually incapacitated after I defeated the Akuma. I was found by a girl about the same age as me and she took me to her home and treated my injuries. I didn't find the music box, she gave it to me."

"Okay." said Lavi "And?"

"I haven't been able to get girl out of my head since then." said Allen "She plagues my waking thoughts and instead of nightmares, I dream of her. Sometimes I even dream about the kiss we accidently shared."

"Wait a minute..." said Lavi "YOU KISSED A GIRL?!" Allen quickly shushed him.

"Lavi, shut up." he hissed "I don't need my stalker finding me right now."

"Sorry." said Lavi "But still... what was it like?"

"What was what like?" asked Allen.

"The kiss, Moyashi, the kiss." said Lavi.

"Oh, that?" said Allen before closing his eyes as he reminisced "It was like getting hit by lightning but in a good sort of way. Her lips were soft and she tasted like carmel and vanilla. And she smelled wonderful. She smelled like the sky, Lavi. Like fresh air and lightning, like the wind and rain." a dreamy smile crossed his face as an image of Clio came to the forefront of her mind "You should've seen her, Lavi. She was beautiful. Her hair was like black silk and her eyes were such an intense shade of green that they would put emeralds to shame." Allen snapped back to reality when Lavi snapped his fingers in front of Allen's face.

"Geez, Allen, don't zone out on me like that, I thought I lost you for a minute there." said Lavi "Now, in my professional opinion: You are madly in love with this girl."

"But I've only met her once." said Allen.

"There's a scientific term for that." said Lavi as he flipped through a book "Love at first sight." He offered Allen the open book and the white haired teen took it before looking it over.

"Soul mates?" said Allen in confusion.

"It's possible for people to have soul mates." said Lavi "It's just incredibly rare. One out of every million people born have a soul mate. The chances of a person meeting their soul mate are microscopic but those that do meet are normally involved in prophecies or world ending disasters or some sort of calamity. You, Allen, had a prophecy made about you. Perhaps God has shown you your soul mate as a way to make you stronger. She is your other half, she completes you as no other can and only with her help can you discover your truest potential." Allen's right hand grasped his left.

"Crown Clown reacted to her when she touched it." said Allen "It glowed brightly and I felt, for a brief moment, like all the troubles of the world no longer existed. Like the world no longer existed. It was just the two of us and the feeling was warm and comforting. Like a good dream that you never want to end."

"Wow." said Lavi "That was really deep, Allen." he paused for a moment to think "Perhaps the two of you established your bond when she touched Crown Clown. That could be why you feel the need to be with her. The bond is currently unstable and the two of you need to be together for it to stabilize."

"That's not possible at the moment for two reasons." said Allen as he held up a finger "Reason number one: My Central appointed stalker, Howard Link." he put up a second finger "Reason number two: I have no idea where she is right now."

"What's her name?" asked Lavi "Maybe we can look it up or something."

"Her name?" said Allen "It's Clio. Clio Potter." An unnatural silence filled the air as Lavi went unnaturally still before he suddenly started cursing under his breath in quite a few different languages. Allen watched as Lavi stood up and started to pace while muttering incoherently to himself.

"Lavi?" questioned Allen after a few minutes before Lavi stopped and sighed.

"Only you, Allen." said Lavi in exasperation "Only you, Great Destroyer of Time, would end up with the Girl-Who-Lived, the One Chosen to Defeat the Dark Lord Voldermort, as your soul mate. How the hell did your luck end up so screwed up?"

"Why?" asked Allen as he stood, noting the odd look on his friend's face "Lavi, what aren't you telling me?"

"Allen." said Lavi, an unidentifiable emotion (probably pity) in his visible eye "It has been confirmed that Clio Calliope Potter: the Girl-Who-Lived, Heir of the Noble House of Potter, Scion of the Esteemed House of Peverell, and sole remaining member of the Ancient and Noble House of Evans; has not one but two soul mates." Allen suddenly got the feeling that what Lavi was about to tell him would probably cause him unending grief in the days to come "One of her soul mates has been confirmed. The Order doesn't know this and I don't think they should because her first soul mate is none other than the Earl of the Millennium, patriarch of the Family of Noah."


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I own nothing

Adam looked from Clio to the piano and then back to Clio (who was looking rather like a deer that had been spotted by a wolf, her hands frozen over the ivory keys). They were in a small, out of the way room in the Kamelot Manor house and he had discovered Clio playing a song that only a Noah should know.

"How do you know that song?" he asked. His sharp tone made her flinch before she pulled her hands away from the keys and fidgeted a bit.

"From my dreams." said Clio, not looking him in the eye "From Eve's memories. It's been haunting my dreams ever since... Ever since I met my other mate, ever since I met Allen Walker." she looked up at him, her bright eyes meeting his "Who was the Fourteenth?" That made Adam freeze. He had never told her about the Fourteenth. He had even forbidden his Noah from telling her about the Fourteenth. It was too painful for the family, far too painful. So how did she know?

"Who told you about the Fourteenth?" he asked, his voice edging on a very dangerous tone that scared her a bit.

"In one of my memory-dreams," said Clio "Noah called Eve his secret Fourteenth Disciple, the Musician." Adam was clearly taken off guard by what she said "Also, around Christmas time, something happened. I can't remember if was a dream or not but I remember a white room with a piano and in that room I met a Noah that I didn't recognize. He showed me how to play that song and he was the one who first told me that there was a Fourteenth Noah. He never elaborated but he did say that I knew who he was, even if I didn't realize it."

"This Noah," said Adam "What did he look like?"

"He looked a bit like Tyki," she said "But his hair was unruly and he seemed to be in his late teens to early twenties. He was also well-spoken and rather polite."

"Nea." breathed Adam in shock "That was Nea. He was the Noah of Destruction and he had the power of the Musician, the power to control the Ark. I thought he was the first Fourteenth but he couldn't have been if what you said is true. Eve was the first Fourteenth, which makes Nea the first Fifteenth but then why did Nea have the Power of the Musician? That was Eve's power. It was her unique ability. One that could not be copied unless she gifted it to them." he sat down in a chair and it was clear that he was unsettled by the information she had given him "It doesn't make sense. Why would she? Why would Eve keep that a secret like that from me? It doesn't make sense!" his eyes widened "Then... is that why? Is that why that thrice damned enemy of mine did that?"

"Adam?" she questioned. He looked at her, his eyes mournful as if they were filled with the sorrows of his lifetime.

"The world I came from was far different than it is today." said Adam and Clio realized that the story he was about to was very important "I was born into slavery. I never knew my father and I was torn from my mother when I could barely talk and walk. It was a horrible life but I survived as best I could, never realizing that my magic was helping me in small ways until one day. I was six when it happen. The overseer had caught me stealing food from the kitchens, the only thing I really remember clearly was the sting of a whip as he lashed me. He kept hitting me and hitting me until I thought I was going to die from blood loss. I had been so afraid of dying that my magic reacted and viciously at that, killing the overseer before spiriting me away. When I came to, I was on a soft bed in a clean room and my wounds had been tended to. I later found out that my magic had dumped my unconscious body in the garden of an old sorcerer named Noah."

"I can't count the number of times magic has saved my life." said Clio as she perched on the arm of the chair "Especially when I was younger."

"Magic is alive, my muse." he replied with a slight smile "You know this well."

"That I do." she said "So what happened next?"

"Lord Noah took me in." said Adam "He was kind to me. He allowed me to bathe, gave me new clothes to wear, and he fed me. I was taught how to read and write numbers and letters and that opened up a vast new world for me. I learned how to speak and act in polite company, I learned politics and science, I read poetry and literature, and I was taught potions, alchemy, and magic. Lord Noah named me Adam because I had no name of my own and he treated me like a son and I came to love him like a father. Soon, others joined us, each with a unique gift that made the family stronger. Joido, who could pass through whatever and whoever he wished. Dezaiasu, who could control others like puppets with invisible strings. Wisely, who had a third eye, a demon eye. Those were just a few of them. Lord Noah gathered thirteen of us in total and the reason why he gathered us was because of an incident that had happened before our birth. The birth of Innocence and Dark Matter. We had been infected with the power of Dark Matter and Lord Noah had been charged by the Creator to gather us as he had a task for us. We were to be the Balancers, those in charge of keeping the balance between the worlds of the living and the dead by keeping the flow of souls in check. To aid us in this quest, Lord Noah devised a way to trap souls in skeletons of Dark Matter, giving birth to the Akuma. Akuma would keep souls out of the cycle in order to keep the flow between realms even. These machines were designed to be alive and to evolve. As they evolved, the souls they consumed would be converted into matter to create new souls. Innocence was used to keep the Akuma in line. If they killed too many people, an Accommodator would 'exorcise' the Akuma and release the souls back into the cycle."

"I remember you explaining that to me when we first met." said Clio "It still is hard to comprehend the damage a single misplaced soul can do."

"Which is why I personally dealt with Tom Marvolo Riddle." he said "He was upsetting the balance with his Horcruxes and it was my duty to deal with him. He's in hell right now, right where he belongs."

"That's a relief." she said "I'm glad that I don't have that burden weighing me down anymore."

"As am I." said Adam before he continued with his story "For several years, there was peace and balance between our family and the Innocence. And then, one day I was out in the woods searching for herbs and that is when I found her. Eve. I had been shocked at first because I could sense that she had been infected by Dark Matter like myself and my kin but the sound of baying hounds brought me to my senses and I quickly offered her my help. She accepted and I took her back home, back to the Ark we had finished building scarcely a year before. Eve was quickly accepted into the family and soon it was as if she had always been with us from the beginning. The Ark came to life with her music, it loved her and the family loved her and, most of all, I loved her. We were soon wed and before I knew it, we were expecting our first child. That was when it happened. The spark that ignited the war." he paused for a minute and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath "This next part of the tale will be hard for me to tell. Please bear with me, my muse."

"I'm here for you, Adam." said Clio as she took his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. He smiled faintly at her in thanks.

"I'm not certain of all the details," he said, his voice a bit uneven "But what I do know was that there was an alchemist under the employ of the group that oversaw the Innocence Accommodators. He was experimenting with a shard of Innocence. There was an accident and it fused the alchemist and the Innocence together, creating a living Innocence. However, Innocence was not meant to fuse with humans like that and it became a twisted version of what it should be, corrupted by the fallible nature of the human it was fused with. This creature acted on its own. It was independent from the Heart of Innocence, so it could not be controlled but it could control other shards of Innocence by tainting them with its corruption. The only piece that could not be tainted was the Heart and this beast longed to control it. So it did the unthinkable. It began to have the Accommodators under its control indiscriminately attack the Akuma we created and when we began to follow the false trails it left behind, it attacked lord Noah's home. Not the Ark but a small manor he had deep in the mountains. Everyone of the family had gone out to hunt the creature except one. Eve, who at the time was barely five months pregnant. I had left her with lord Noah to keep her and our unborn child safe but the creature attacked the manor and slew our master before stealing her." he bowed his head and Clio could feel him trembling a bit "When we discovered what had occurred, we vowed to never forgive the corrupted Innocence or the puppet master, the living Innocence named Apocryphos. We retaliated and everything just escalated until it became a full blown war. Everywhere there was death and destruction. Blood painted the sky red and stained the earth like rust. And then I found it. That thrice damned living Innocence but before I could attack it, it unleashed its secret weapon." there were tears in his eyes now and several sliding down his face "Eve, my Eve. He had forcibly bonded not only several shards of corrupt Innocence to her but the Heart as well. She had been driven mad and her mind was shattered. She didn't even recognize me! I was forced to fight her but I couldn't bring myself to harm her. That had been Apocryphos' plan. To make me fight an enemy that I couldn't, wouldn't kill. I had been ready for death believing that it was what I deserved for being unable to stop the madness but it seemed that God was on my side. For a brief moment, my Eve returned to me and she threw herself onto my sword before her sanity could fade away. As she lay dying in my arms, she smiled at me and she told me that she would always love me. Then, she passed from this world. Sorrow and grief overwhelmed me before becoming such a dark rage, the likes of which I never wish to set upon this earth ever again. My family survived by escaping to the Ark during the three darkest days of my life. In my anger and grief, I had destroyed everyone. Those that managed to escape my wrath were those that weren't human because my anger was towards humanity because their stupidity and foolishness had cost me the light of my life, my wife and our unborn child." Clio wrapped her arms around him as he began to cry and she comforted him as best she could but, in the back of her mind, she felt a small pang of fear. It wasn't just her own fear, it was partially Eve's fear as well. The fear that what happened then would happen once again. She didn't want history to repeat itself and she swore to herself then and there that she wouldn't allow it to. Come hell or high water, she would do everything in her power to make things right.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: I own nothing

Loud snoring echoed through the cabin, ringing through her ears as she attempted to sleep but too little success. She just couldn't get to sleep. Sitting up, Clio slid on her glasses before looking at Abrax and Phaeton, who were sitting on the bench across from her, leaning against each other as they slept, their snores indicating that they were soundly asleep. Clio stood and quietly exited the cabin, sliding the door closed behind her without a sound. Sighing softly, she started walking down the hallway of the first class train car, hoping that a walk would help her get to sleep. As she walked, she wondered why Adam was sending her ahead to Venice via train instead of using an Ark Gate to take them both at the same time. Now that she thought about it, Adam hadn't even allowed her near the Ark since she had returned from Hogwarts. It was strange and almost as if he was keeping something from her. Sure, he still had secrets that he kept to himself but it was incredibly frustrating that he was keeping her from the Ark and not telling her why. Clio covered her face with her hands as she felt her frustration bubble to the surface. She just wanted to scream until her frustration was gone but she couldn't at the moment. A torrent of emotion not her own nor Adam's suddenly assaulted her and she pulled her hands down just as she crashed into someone. They both tumbled to the ground with Clio landing on top and when she looked up, she found herself staring into a pair of familiar silver eyes.

"Allen?"

"Clio?" The two of them just stared at each other for a moment before quickly pulling apart and standing, Allen helping her to her feet. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Hey." she said as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hey." he replied as he fidgeted with his left glove before Timcanpy popped out of his sleeve "How've you been?"

"Alright." she said before giggling as the golden golem nuzzled her cheek "Hello Timcanpy." once Timcanpy had settled on her shoulder, she looked back at him "And how have you been, Allen?"

"Fine." he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she looked at him carefully "You seem... out of sorts." Allen's shoulders slumped.

"I've been living in hell since we've parted." he admitted "Or something close to it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not out in the open." he said. Clio glanced around, sending out a pulse of magic as she did so. Sensing an empty cabin, she grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him over to it.

"This one is empty." she said as she opened the door. They entered the cabin and she slid the door closed, placing a nonverbal, wandless privacy ward on the cabin when Allen wasn't looking.

"I don't even know where to begin." said Allen as he sat down "It feels like everyone has turned against me and I haven't done anything wrong unless existing counts." Clio sat down next to him before gently grasping his hands.

"I know how that feels, Allen." she said softly "I know that feeling all too well but as long as one person is willing to stand beside you, all hope hasn't vanished."

"And are you?" asked Allen.

"I will stand beside you until the worlds ends." she said.

"Thank you." he said quietly as he leaned against her, his head coming to rest against her shoulder. He seemed weary, almost as if a great weight rested upon his shoulders.

"You smell nice." he muttered "Like the sky." Clio wrapped her arms round him and her one hand moved to stroke his hair as she began to hum. Allen sighed softly, feeling oddly at peace. Nea's heavy presence in his mind lightened and slid to the very back of his conscious thoughts, though a faint hum reminded him that Nea was still there and still aware. As he was drifting into a content sleep, Clio began to quietly sing a very familiar song.

_Then the boy went to sleep,_

_And one or two embers alive in the ashes,_

_Flared up in the shape of your beloved face._

_Thousands of dreams spread over the land._

_Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night..._

_You shining ones fell to earth._

_Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust,_

_I will keep praying._

_Please love this child,_

_And kiss the hand you're holding._

Clio had a very pretty and soothing voice but he couldn't help but wonder where she had learned that song. He'd just have to ask her when he woke up but, for now, the realm of peaceful dreams was calling to him. So, with a content sigh, he allowed his consciousness to drift away with the song she was singing.

_Then the boy went to sleep,_

_And one or two embers alive in the ashes_

_Flared up in the shape of your beloved face._

_Thousands of dreams spread over the land._

_Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night..._

_You shining ones fell to earth._

_Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust,_

_I will keep praying._

_Please love this child,_

_And kiss the hand you're holding._

_I will keep praying._

_Please love this child,_

_And kiss the hand you're holding._

_-line-line-line-_

He finally managed to wriggle his way to the forefront of Allen's mind after nearly three months of patient waiting since Allen's almost complete awakening. Patient, torturous waiting. Of course, he hadn't been expecting to wake up to find his and Allen's shared body in this position, cuddling a beautiful girl with their limbs entangled as they laid on a bench in a first class train compartment.

What the hell?

He had fallen asleep for a few hours and this is what he wakes up to?

Well, it wasn't all that bad of a thing to wake up to, even if they both (disappointedly) still had their clothes on. He stiffened when she moved slightly before cuddling closer to him and Nea felt his face heat up a bit.

Why the hell was this so awkward?

Oh right, wasn't this girl Allen's soulmate?

Since he and Allen shared a soul, wouldn't that make her his soulmate in some way too?

And wasn't she also Adam's soulmate too?

Nea sighed heavily, his arms reflexively holding the girl (Clio, Allen's memories supplied) closer. He didn't know if Adam had warned her of the danger she was in but he knew the danger very well. He remembered the story Adam had told him and it didn't take an idiot to figure out that he wasn't the true reincarnation of the First Musician. For one, he never had any of her memories, save for the memory of Eve's suicide. It had taken him a long while to figure out that he wasn't the true Musician, even if he was a true member of the Family. His power, the power of Destruction, stemmed from a splintered part of Eve's soul, the torture she had experienced at the hands of Apocryphos, and her eventual suicide. It was rather ironic, he decided, that this girl in his arms held the soul of the woman responsible for his existence as a Noah. If he ever had the chance, he was going to find out why Apocryphos was so obsessed with the power of the Musician. Not for his own selfish reasons but to protect this girl, who he could sense was still very vulnerable despite holding so much power. Burying his nose in her hair, Nea inhaled her scent and he found that he like it very much as he began to drift back into Allen's subconscious.

_Allen's lucky._ thought Nea _He gets to spend time with Clio while they're awake. I only wish that I could as well._


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: I own nothing

A faint groan passed Clio's lips as she regained consciousness as her vision slowly came into focus.

What had happened?

She instantly snapped into awareness as the memories came flooding back.

Train. Crash. Pain. Allen. Attacked. Defend. Pain. Darkness.

Her head whipped around and she quickly realized that she was chained to a wall in some sort of cave. She saw Allen chained up across the cave, still unconscious.

"Allen. Allen!" she called.

"He can't hear you at the moment." said a male voice as a creature entered the cave "He's trapped within his mind at the moment and will stay that way until I have a moment to deal with him but, as it is, I am very busy." The creature had the form of a human male but it was hairless and only had a mouth and eyes that had pale irises and black sclera. It was completely white in color though its skin seemed to be cracked everywhere. It approached her and seemed to study her for a long moment.

"It has been a long time since we last met." it said as it traced the curve of her jaw "Seven thousand years to be exact. I have not changed but you have, Eve." Memories painfully surge forward in her mind.

"Apocryphos." she spat.

"So you remember." he said "Good. Now my little Musician, you will give me the Heart."

"I don't have it." said Clio as she saw Allen start to move a bit.

"Ah, so you haven't fully awakened yet." said Apocryphos "You don't remember everything, do you?"

"I remember you killed Master Noah." she retorted "And I remember that you were just as ugly back then as you are now." Her head snapped to the side as he harshly back handed her.

"I see that Adam still hasn't taught you how to behave." he said as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him "I'll remind you, since your feeble little mind can't seem to remember." the grin he gave her was terrible and it sent shivers of fear down her spine "First, I removed that little parasite of Adam's you had been carrying. Then, I made you bleed and scream until you could no longer scream. Such a musical sound that was and the crimson blood you bled was so beautiful and perfect."

Clio blanched slightly, quite disturbed by the graphic description. This... this thing was even more demented than Adam had made him out to be and Adam had told her that it was fairly demented. And it had... it had destroyed Eve's unborn child?

How could anyone do that?

She was probably going to vomit. In fact, she could feel bile rising in the back of her throat the longer it continued to speak.

"After that," continued Apocryphos, sounding quite pleased with itself "I began to infuse your tainted body with shards of my Innocence, torturing you even more with each shard as my Innocence and your filthy Darkness began to fight and attempt to destroy each other. Your mind was destroyed bit by bit with each shard I placed within you and soon your mind belonged to me."

Did this thing just like to hear itself talk or something? Because it sounded like that to her. Glancing at Allen, Clio could see him stirring, which meant that he would wake soon.

Hopefully in time to get Apocryphos to shut up.

Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed that Allen's skin was starting to darken.

Was Allen...Awakening?

"The last thing I did before that fateful battle," said Apocryphos, completely oblivious to the fact that Allen was waking up "Was to take the only shard of Innocence that refused to bend to my will, the Heart of Innocence, and I placed it within you, hoping that it would bend to my will with you as my conduit. Sadly, I was mistaken and the Heart went dormant." Apocryphos paused and looked at Allen when he groaned suddenly before opening his silver eyes "Ah, just in time boy."

"Wha...?" said Allen, looking up at them with amber eyes.

"You're just in time." said Apocryphos "I was about to reveal the location of the one item sought after by both Exorcist and Noah alike for seven millennia. The Heart of Innocence."

"The... Heart?" said Allen in confusion.

"Yes, the Heart!" said Apocryphos as he stroked Clio's cheek, much to her disgust "The source of all Innocence. The ultimate source of power!" Seeing Apocryphos touch Clio seemed to snap Allen into a clearer state of mind.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" snarled Allen, the instinct to protect his mate coming to the forefront of his mind.

Apocryphos simply ignored him and continued with his monologue.

"The Musician is the Key to the Heart of Innocence." said Apocryphos as he caressed her face "It was the Musician who hid the Heart. The Musician who guards the Heart. And the Musician who doesn't even know that they are the one who hid and protects the Heart of Innocence." he pulled back "And it is I," Clio's eyes widened suddenly before she looked down and saw Apocryphos' hand in her abdomen "It is I who shall liberate it from its prison!" He removed his hand, pulling out a crystalline orb that shimmered in a multitude of colors and radiated a warm light. Clio coughed, blood coming out of her mouth as she did so.

"NO!" screamed Allen as he lunged forward, only for the chains to stop his movement "Clio! CLIO!" his voice shifted and it sounded as if a second, distinct voice was speaking in unison with his "**YOU **_BASTARD_** I'LL **_**KILL**_** YOU!**" Allen's Innocence activated and Apocryphos barely managed to jump out of the way before Allen brought Crown Clown's claws down on where he had been standing. He was forced to dodge a blaze of Dark Matter that appeared out of nowhere and he was shocked to see the former 'Fourteenth' standing there.

"Nea Walker." he said before dodging another swipe from the supposedly dead Noah "Unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you. I have a schedule to keep and right now, I'm due to appear before both the Exorcists and the Noah and with this," he held up the Heart of Innocence "I can assure you that they will wipe each other out just to get ahold of this and once that happens... well I'm sure you can imagine what will happen." With that said, Apocryphos vanished.

"Damn it!" snarled Nea before turning to Allen, who had gotten Clio down from the wall and was holding her still body as he sobbed. His eyes softened and he approached before dropping down to his knees next to Allen. With a sorrowful look on his face, Nea bowed his head as he began to cry as well.

-~~Author's Notes~~-

Cliffhanger!

Reviews will help get chapter nineteen up faster!


	20. Chapter 19: The Realm-in-Between

A/N: I own nothing

She was laying face down, listening to the silence. She was perfectly alone.

Nobody was watching.

Nobody else was there.

Though she was not perfectly sure that she was there by herself. A long time later or maybe no time at all, it came to her that she must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because she was laying, definitely laying, on some surface. Therefore she had a sense of touch and the thing against which she lay existed too.

Almost as soon as she had reached this conclusion, Clio became conscious to the fact that she was naked. Convinced as she was of this total solitude, this did not concern her but it did intrigue her slightly.

She wondered whether, as she could feel, she would be able to see.

In opening her bright green eyes, she discovered that she could see. She lay in a bright mist, through it was not like mist she had ever experienced before. Her surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which she lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there. A ﬂat, blank something on which to be.

She sat up and examined herself.

Her body was unscathed.

How curious. She was quite certain that Apocryphos had punched a large hole in her abdomen in order to remove the Heart of Innocence.

Clio suppressed a bitter laugh.

Oh, the irony!

The irony that she, who was destined to become a Noah and destined to be the mate of both the First Apostle of Noah and the Exorcist prophesied to destroy him, had been walking around with the very object capable of ending the Holy War hidden in her body!

The Heart of all Innocence.

But why? Why had the Heart been hiding within her?

"The Musician is the Key." Clio found herself looking around for the source of the voice but she could see nothing and nobody. The voice was female, soft and warm but with great strength behind it.

"The Musician is... the Key?" said Clio.

"Yes." said the voice "Without the Musician, the Heart of Innocence is worthless and its power, unattainable."

"What do you mean?" asked Clio.

"The Musician is the only one who can resonate with the Heart of Innocence." said the voice "That is because only the Musician can hear the melody of the Heart and only the Musician can reveal its beautiful symphony to the world. They were meant for each other. Like the two sides of a coin."

"Who are you?" asked Clio.

"One who has been lost for a long time." said the voice "One who lost nearly everything and sacrificed just as much in order to protect the sole remaining thing I loved."

"Are you... are you Eve?" asked Clio.

"I am." said the voice and Clio had a vision of a woman. She was a beautiful woman with long chocolate brown hair and eyes that were a unique combination of royal purple, charcoal grey, and sapphire blue. She wore a dressed in a white summer dress and there were white jasmine flowers in her hair.

"So am I... dead?" asked Clio.

"Yes and no." said Eve "Your soul has left your body but you... you are still connected to the Realm of the Living. This place is the Realm-in-Between."

"That explains a lot." said Clio "But why am I here?"

"There are events that must happen in the Realm of the Living." said Eve "Events that will not come to pass without you."

"So I have to go back." said Clio "And I will."

"I expected no less." said Eve "Now, it is time for us to become one and for you to rise again, like a phoenix from the ashes." Clio felt as though someone wrapped their arms around her and then everything vanished in a blinding light before memories began to flood her mind.

-~~-author's note-~~-

more agonizing waiting!

But don't worry, I will have the best part up in another chapter or two.

Apocryphos is so going to get it then!~

Please review as all reviews are used to combat the evil known as writer's block!


	21. Chapter 20: The Musician's Memories

A/N: I own nothing

_Fire and smoke._

_That was all she could see, all she could hear, all she could smell._

_It clogged her senses and disoriented her. _

_She was trapped and she knew it but as the world began to fade away, she saw something._

_It looked like a man but why did he have wings?_

_Was he... was he one of those Angels mother had told her about?_

_Well, whatever and whoever he was, he was gentle as he picked her up and all she remembered after that was a warm glow before darkness swallowed her._

_-~~memory shuffle~~-_

_Suffering and pain. _

_For the longest of times, that was all she knew. She had lost everything in the fire that she had miraculously survived and people who lost everything, tended to disappear. _

_She had been taken and sold as a slave, moving from one terrible master to the next, developing a rebellious and angry attitude that only served to get her into even more trouble._

_That was when, at age eight, she was rescued once again by an angel. Only this angel wasn't really an angel but an elderly woman named Edna._

_Edna gave her a name, Eve, and taught her a great many things, among those was how to be a proper lady and how to read and write but Eve found her greatest love when Edna taught her how to play the piano. Eve had a gift and she could make the piano sing like no other could. _

_It was with this talent, that Eve hoped to start a new life, not as a slave but as a free person. But before that could happen, Edna died and Eve was forced to run._

_-~~memory shuffle~~-_

_Eve ran full tilt through the woods, briars and brambles cutting at her legs as the sound of baying dogs reached her ears. Panic clawed at her chest as she tried to run faster but she was just so exhausted. Her bare foot got caught on a root and she fell. Getting to her feet, she let out a yelp and collapsed when she tried to put weight on her right foot. _

_Oh god, she was as good as dead if she couldn't walk! _

_Tears welled in her eyes. She didn't want to die!_

"_Hey." Her head snapped up and she found herself staring into a pair of amber eyes. They belonged to a young man about the same age as her. He was tall and strong with brown hair that fell just below his shoulders. He was handsome and Eve found herself blushing._

"_Who-?" she said before the baying of dogs got closer. Terror gripped at her heart. They were getting closer. She saw the man look around for a moment before holding out his hand to her._

"_Come with me." he said and she stared at him for a long moment. _

_Was it worth it?_

_She looked into his eyes again and she knew that she could trust him. She didn't know how or why but she just knew that she could trust him. Without hesitation, she reached out and grasped his hand. In a single movement, he had pulled her up into his arms before he took off running. Eve could only cling to the man as he ran at such a speed that no normal human could accomplish yet she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. _

_The man slowly came to a stop in a clearing and she heard him murmur a few words before a glowing white portal appeared. She gripped the man's shirt, slightly scared._

"_Don't worry." he said, his voice oddly comforting "I promise you, nothing bad will happen to you ever again."_

"_Who are you?" she asked as he walked towards the gate "I'm Eve."_

"_Adam." he said as he entered the portal "My name is Adam."_

_-~~memory shuffle~~-_

"_Everyone, this is Eve." said Noah "Adam found her while he was out in the forest. She too has been infected by Dark Matter but she has yet to develop a power of her own. I expect all of you to treat her well."_

"_Yes, Master Noah." said the group. _

"_Good." said Noah "Now, everyone, back to what you were doing. Adam, I'd like a word with you." A young boy of about twelve or thirteen skipped up to Eve and smiled brightly._

"_Heya, I'm Road." said the boy "The Apostle of Dreams."_

"_Hello." said Eve "I'm Eve."_

"_Would you like for me to show you around?" asked Road "I'll even introduce you to everyone!"_

"_I'd like that." said Eve as she offered Road a small smile before promptly being dragged off by Road._

_-~~memory shuffle~~-_

_The piano sang beneath her fingers as she played a cheerful melody with a smile on her face. This was one thing she would never want to give up. Ever. She loved it too much because, for the longest of times, music had been her only friend and comfort in this world._

"_You certainly play that piano a lot." said Adam as he came to stand beside her. Eve felt herself blushing as she continued to play, keeping her eyes glued on the keys. _

"_I like to play." she managed to say without stuttering._

_She always felt so flustered and funny around Adam, like butterflies were fluttering around her stomach or like that odd sensation she had felt that one time when she had got locked in a cupboard in the bath house just before Adam came in to bathe. She had to sit there and wait until Adam finished bathing and Rasutoru came in for her bath before she was able to be freed. She still hadn't gotten back at Bondomu for locking her in that cupboard nor had she gotten the image of Adam bathing out of her head. It had to be impossible for anyone to have a body as perfectly sculpted as a marble statue but Adam definitely did._

_She hadn't been able to look him in the eye for two weeks after that._

"_Eve?"_

_Oh right, Adam was standing right next to her._

"_Yeah?" she said as she looked up at him._

"_Are you alright?" he asked as he leaned closer, making her blush deepen._

"_I-I'm fine." said Eve._

"_Are you sure?" he asked "Your face is awfully red." he smiled slyly "Are you blushing, Eve?"_

_He was teasing her! Adam was teasing her! Did he know? Did he know that she had a not so small crush on him?_

_She leaned back as he continued to lean closer before she found herself laying flat on the piano bench with Adam above her._

"_A-Adam?" she stuttered "W-What are you..."_

"_Shh." hushed Adam before he leaned forward "I won't hurt you. I promise." And then, he kissed her._

_-~~memory shuffle~~-_

_It was a beautiful spring day and the whole family was together, which was a rare occurrence due to their tedious job. _

_Keeping track of Akuma was not the easiest thing in the world after all._

_Everyone went quiet when Adam called for their attention._

"_Everyone," said Adam "Eve and I have a very special announcement."_

"_I'm pregnant." said Eve with a slight blush of embarrassment._

_-~~memory shuffle~~-_

"_Are you certain that you have to go?" asked Eve as she looked up at Adam._

"_Yes." he said "The whole family is needed to hunt this... thing down before it does something irreversible." he gently stroked her cheek "You will be safe here with Master Noah. Nobody knows of this retreat except for us."_

"_Please stay safe, my love." she said as she hugged him "Neither of us can afford to lose you."_

"_I know." said Adam as he pulled back "I will do my best to be back before our little one is born but I cannot promise that I will be able to make it back in time."_

"_I understand." said Eve before they kissed. It was a tender kiss, filled with the love they shared and they both mourned the loss of contact when they were forced to pull apart._

"_Farewell, my Eve." he said._

"_Farewell, my love." said Eve with tears in her eyes as he pulled away and left to join the others._

_-~~memory shuffle~~-_

_Eve covered her mouth when she saw the scene before her._

_Blood. There was so much blood._

"_Master Noah!" she said as she moved to her master's side but there was nothing she could do._

_He was already dead._

"_I was unaware that there was another here." said an unfamiliar male voice that made her freeze "I would have thought that the whole lot of you unnatural beasts would have gone after my false trails." Slowly, Eve turned around and saw a creature standing there. _

_The creature had the form of a human male but it was hairless and its only features were a mouth and eyes that had pale irises and black sclera. It was completely white in color though its skin seemed to be cracked everywhere. It seemed to study her for a long moment, assessing and calculating whether she was a threat or not._

"_Ah, I know who you are." it said as it approached "Yes, I saw you when that traitor to humanity," he motioned to Noah "Visited the Capital to speak with the Grand Generals. You were with the one called Adam. I remember, yes, I remember you, Eve. I was still human then. Just an Alchemist working for the Order of Exorcists. It was disgusting to hear that the Order was willing to work with vile tainted beasts like Adam and his ilk but then I saw you." he grabbed her arm and pulled her close "You smiled at me and I wondered how such a celestial being ended up with a monster like him. Why would you chose to be with a monster? And then it hit me. You didn't chose to be with him, he forced you with some sort of sorcery. I decided then and there that I would rescue you from these black creatures!" Eve found herself trembling and she wanted nothing more than to shove this creature away but she didn't want to risk a struggle, not if it put the baby in danger "Do you know what I did after that? I stole a shard of Innocence from a fallen Exorcist and I began experimenting with it. Day after day, night after night, I sought a way to make myself an Exorcist but to not avail. I was about to give up but then, there was an accident and I was fused with the Innocence, creating the perfect being you see before you. A being worthy of a celestial like yourself." he grinned at her and it made Eve's skin crawl "Come with me, my beautiful Eve, and together we can recreate humanity! We can make everything perfect, like it should be!"_

"_No." Eve managed to choke out "No. I'm sorry but you're wrong. Adam didn't force me to do anything. Our souls were destined to be together and nothing can change that, not even Innocence." The creature's expression morphed into something terrifying before he slammed his fist into her stomach, making her double over in agonizing pain._

"_We'll see about that." it hissed._

_-~~memory shuffle~~-_

_Everything was blurred and confused. The only thing that was real to her anymore was the pain. The sheer agonizing pain she felt every moment of every day since the creature had taken her._

_Nothing made sense anymore and all she could remember was unyielding sorrow. She had lost something important to her but she couldn't remember what. It was lost in the madness that consumed her._

_But then, for the briefest of moments, everything became clear._

_She was on a battlefield and standing before her was... was Adam. The blade, which had poised to strike only a moment ago, slipped from her hand. The tears began to fall when she realized that she had been about to kill the love of her life._

"_Eve..." said Adam as he reached for her and she saw his eyes widen when she grabbed his wrist and pulled it forward, plunging the sword he held into her in order to prevent her sanity from leaving her "Eve, no!" he grabbed her as she fell and gently lowered her to the ground "Eve, my Eve. Please, don't leave me."_

"_I-I'm sorry, Adam." she rasped as her vision began to fade in and out "I-I'm sorry but I must. We... We will meet again Adam, I promise. Even if many millennia pass and even though the eons will turn many prayers into dust, we will meet again." she grasped his hand and entwined their fingers "With our hands joined I will leave this world and with our hands joined, we will meet again." she managed to push herself up enough to place a kiss on his lips "And our promise will be sealed with that kiss." she all but collapsed back onto the ground as the world began to vanish and with her final breath she managed to utter her last words "I love you, Adam. My Earl of the Millennium."_


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: I own nothing

Allen gently smoothed Clio's hair as she laid, silent and still, on the ground before him. If it wasn't for the gaping wound in her stomach, he would've thought that she was asleep.

"She looks so peaceful." he said softly.

"Death does that." said Nea from where he was standing on the other side of the cave. He had been searching for a way out of the cave but there were no entrances and no exits, which made him wonder how Apocryphos had gotten them in here in the first place. What really frustrated him was the fact that he couldn't use his Noah ability to blast an exit out of here. The reason being that he could sense that this cave was directly on a nexus of ley lines and if he tried to blast his way out, he would blast both himself and Allen to kingdom come as well. He had also discovered that neither him nor Allen could summon an Ark gate, their influence on the Ark just wasn't strong enough to reach through the interference of the vast magical energy that surrounded them.

Only Clio would've been able to do so had she been an awakened Noah but as it stood... he and Allen were basically doomed. If Apocryphos didn't come back and kill them, they would die of starvation.

"Why?" asked Allen suddenly "Why did it have to be her?"

"I don't know, Allen." said Nea "I honestly don't know. Fate works in funny ways."

"But it isn't fair!" said Allen, his voice almost loud enough to be a yell "It isn't fair! She didn't deserve it! She hadn't done anything to deserve it!" there were tears in his eyes again "She was the kindest and most caring person I have ever met. Her heart was gentle and pure and she could still bring herself to love people even after they treated her like the scum of the Earth!" he sobbed a bit as he added softly "I wish it had been me instead. Why couldn't it have been me?"

Nea looked away from the scene, tears flowing down his face as well. It hurt, god it hurt to see Clio laying on the floor, cold and lifeless, and the pain welled deep inside of him, deep inside his soul.

He knew that his time within Allen had affected his soul, making it resonate at a near identical frequency to the white haired Noah and had connected him to the same mate.

Clio...

She was different. He had known it from the first moment Allen had met her. Nea had felt some long hidden part of him call out to the black haired girl with the bright green eyes that held so much pain. Clio was bright and shining like the sun yet dark and warm like the night. Ill will held little place in her heart which, while scarred and wounded, overflowed with compassion and kindness.

When Allen had claimed the White Ark, the memory he had left there had rejoined him and he had seen the first time she stepped foot into the Ark. It was at that time that Nea had realized exactly _who _Clio was.

She was Eve, the most beloved of the clan and the lost wife of Adam.

The Ark loved Eve and it had recognized her even after all these millennia despited her having a new form and a different name. It had summoned her without her knowing in order to reforge their connection, which was far deeper and more intimate than what either he or Allen could ever hope to achieve.

Shaking his head, Nea made his way back over to Allen and couched next to him.

"Allen." he said "I know how your feeling. I was part of you soul for a long time after all. Believe me when I say this, if we're feeling the pain of her death, the Earl is feeling it as well." Nea leaned back on his haunches as he looked up at the ceiling "It is more than certain that he will lose whatever bit of sanity he had left." Allen looked up at Nea and a faint glimmer of fear was visible in his eyes.

"That isn't good, is it?" asked Allen.

"Let's just say," said Nea as he looked at Allen "That the world might end again."

"I feel even worse now." said Allen. A heavy sigh passed Nea's lips before he jerked suddenly, his hand coming to rest over his heart as he leaned forward a bit.

"Nea?" said Allen in shock "Are you alright?" Nea didn't answer him. He was too busy trying to figure out why it felt like his heart was trying to leap out of his chest all of a sudden, each beat sounding painfully loud in his ears. He felt _something_ but he didn't know what that something was until something came to the front of his mind: His Noah powers had come from a shard of Eve's soul.

Then it struck him.

He had a shard of Eve's soul _inside_ of him!

And that shard felt as though it was reaching for something.

Clio's body, perhaps?

"Nea?" said Allen curiously as Nea moved to the other side of Clio's body "What are you doing?"

"My powers were born from a splintered part of a specific soul." said Nea "A soul that was later reborn as her." he motioned to Clio "That shard of soul is still inside of me. Perhaps we can use it to call her back."

"Is that even possible?" asked Allen.

"We will never know unless we try." said Nea "And we have no choice but to try, the fate of the world depends on her." He took a calming breath before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Clio's. To Allen's amazement, both of them began to glow and when Nea began to pull back, a silvery vapor passed between their parted lips. The glow faded from Nea and grew brighter around Clio until it began to pulse.

Then there was a brilliant flash of light and power that sent Nea and Allen skidding back and they their arms raised to protect their faces from dust and debris that had been kicked up and, oddly, heat. As the storm of power ebbed, Nea and Allen lowered their arms and were amazed by what they saw.

A glowing figure was standing there before the glow slowly vanished, revealing Clio.

Only she looked different.

Her hair seemed even blacker, so black that it had gained a blue tint to it, and it cascaded in soft waves down to mid-calf, which was more than double its previous length. Her pale skin had darkened to the gray hue common amongst Noah and she had gained seven stigmata on her forehead while her eyes were now a brilliant golden color.

"Clio?" said Allen as he hesitantly stepped forward, only to find himself with his arms full of his crying mate. Allen blinked as tears gathered in his eyes and he hugged her close for a moment before pulling back and kissing her.

When they finally parted, Clio looked up at him.

"Allen." she said, tears falling from her eyes "Allen, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Clio." said Allen as he nuzzled her cheek "It's alright."

"I hate to intrude." said Nea "But we need to get out of here and do something about Apocryphos before his plan becomes reality. And to do that, we need an Ark Gate, which neither Allen or I can summon at the moment."

"It's already done." said Clio with a smile as an Ark Gate opened up beneath them and swallowed them.


End file.
